Counting the Hours
by forthright
Summary: AU. When Inuyasha calls in a favor, Kagome sacrifices her holiday in order to help him fulfill an annual familial obligation. Missed flights, misunderstandings, and mistletoe conspire to bring two strangers together. SK. **watch for annual additions**
1. Counting the Hours

**Summary: **AU. Christmas is supposed to be spent with dear ones, but when Inuyasha calls in a favor, Kagome sacrifices her holiday in order to help him fulfill an annual familial obligation. Missed flights, misunderstandings, and mistletoe conspire to bring two strangers together. SK.

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this bit of holiday cheer... especially for the one who's in a pinch. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**A Note of Explanation:** Many thanks to MomoDesu, who instigated this story simply by hosting the **Second Annual Dokuga Holiday Exchange**. Various authors and artists in the Dokuga community signed up for this exchange last autumn, with their offerings due at Christmas. _Counting the Hours_ is a gift!fic for **MontiK**, whose name I drew. I hope you enjoy it, m'dear!

* * *

**Counting the Hours**

* * *

Kagome's cell phone warbled urgently, and she juggled her armload of last minute Christmas purchases in order to fish it from her purse. She frowned briefly at the display, then answered. "Inuyasha... what's wrong? You _never_ call in the middle of the afternoon!"

"Hey," her best friend replied gruffly. "Kagome... I'm in a pinch."

The desperate edge to his tone worried the young woman, and she replied, "Where are you?"

"Stranded," he groaned.

"On a desert island?" she inquired.

The hanyou snorted and said, "Okay, so it _could_ be worse, but not by much. My flight's delayed, and I won't make it home tonight. Damn, I never shoulda cut it this close." He paused, and she could hear the sound of a speaker system over the background din. "Look, Kagome, I have a huge, _huge_ favor to ask."

"What's going on?"

"There's this thing... it's kinda a family thing. I've mentioned my brother to you, right?"

"Sure... the one you affectionately refer to as 'that bastard'."

"That's not affection; Sesshoumaru _is_ a bastard!" Inuyasha protested.

Kagome laughed and urged, "Go on... what about him?"

"My old man always wanted us to get along better than we do, so he put a line in his will about the two of us keeping in touch. We've gotta spend at least one day a year together."

"How _awful_," she cheerfully commiserated.

"Oi... stop laughing!" he ordered, a smile lurking behind his grumpiness. "Not everybody's family is as nice as yours."

"Too right," she agreed, giving the scarf she'd picked out for her own brother a satisfied pat.

"Anyhow... this annual male bonding is a necessary evil. If either of us ditches, the other brother can claim both shares of our inheritance... and tomorrow is the big day."

"Oh, no..." Kagome murmured sympathetically. "Can't you just postpone the visit?"

"Nope. I tried to call... and Jaken, the little pain in the ass he employs, says Sesshoumaru already left. I'm supposed to meet his flight tonight, and if I'm not there, he'll screw me over for sure. He'd be _thrilled_ to get his hands on my stuff... especially my sword."

"What are you planning to do?" she asked.

"There's a loophole... sorta. A few years ago, Sesshoumaru asked if he could send a stand-in... and I was fine with that since it meant not seeing the bastard for another year."

"That was nice of you."

"Keh... he sent Jaken in his place, and I had to spend the entire day listening to him yammer on and on about how wonderful my brother is." Kagome could hear Inuyasha's scowl. "It was a one-time thing, but Sesshoumaru owes me for it, so I have the option to appoint a representative."

"Is this where that 'huge, _huge_ favor' comes in?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "Please, Kagome, would you be my stand-in?"

Her grip tightened on her phone, and she finally managed, "But... tomorrow's Christmas."

"I know," he replied quietly. "I'm sorry; I wouldn't have asked, but... damn it all, I'm desperate!"

"If you guys don't get along, why in the world would you want to spend Christmas together?" she demanded, putting off her answer.

"It was Sesshoumaru's idea," Inuyasha sighed. "Since the old man wasn't specific, we interpret the required 'day' to be from sunrise to sunset... and mid-winter has the shortest days of the year."

"Unbelievable," she said, shaking her head.

"I know it's asking a lot, but hopefully you won't have to spend the _whole_ day with the bastard. You just need to stay until I can get there," he wheedled.

Kagome caved. "All right... _for you_, I'll do it."

"You're a life-saver!"

"You're just worried about your precious sword!" she scolded.

"Hell, yeah!" he retorted, and they both laughed.

"Okay... I need details," Kagome prompted. Inuyasha dictated flight number and time table, and she fumbled for a pen to jot the information down. Then she asked,"He's your older brother... how much older?"

"Oh... uhh... about 300 years older, I think."

"Eh?"

"He's actually my _half_-brother, and he's a full demon."

"Oh, _wow_... you don't see many of them around anymore," she murmured. "Will you tell him about the change in plans?"

"Can't. I have no way to get a hold of him," Inuyasha explained. "He's not the kind of guy to carry a cell phone."

"Well then, how will I recognize him?"

"Uhh... other than the full demon thing, silver hair runs in the family. He's hard to miss." A moment later, he suggested, "The easiest thing would be to swing by my place first and grab something of mine... anything with my scent on it. Believe me, _he'll_ find _you_."

"So you both inherited 'the nose'? Any other traits I should be aware of?"

"I'm only a half-demon, and to hear him tell it, anything I can do, he can do better," Inuyasha replied. "There's no denying he's strong... maybe one of the most powerful youkai alive."

"You're right, then... he'll be hard to miss," she agreed.

"You have a key to my apartment. Pick him up at the airport, bring him over there, then sit tight. I'll call you when I find out when I can get back. With any luck, you can still spend most of Christmas with your family."

"Is _this_ why you always turned me down when I invited you to join us?" she asked.

"Yeah... pretty much."

"So... what will Sesshoumaru be expecting?"

"What do ya mean?"

"What do the two of you usually _do_?"

Inuyasha chuckled wryly. "Oh, the usual... glaring, scowling, trading insults."

"Well, _that_ doesn't sound like much fun," she pouted.

"Kagome, this is a legal obligation we endure because we have to. Trust me, there's nothing _fun_ about it... or him."

"Wonderful... I can't _wait_ to meet him."

The hanyou ignored her sarcasm, saying, "You remember where I keep cash, right? Take what you need for food and stuff, and make yourself at home. Oh... and even if it costs an arm and a leg, take a taxi from the airport; Sesshoumaru doesn't do trains."

"I'll have to explain to Mama first, but I'll call you when I get across town."

"Thanks, Kagome," Inuyasha said earnestly.

She smiled and replied, "What are friends for?"

* * *

Kagome navigated her way without mishap from the crowded train station to the side street where Inuyasha's apartment building stood... despite the fact that she was weighed down by a bulging yellow backpack and two shopping bags. The hanyou lived on the top floor, and she groaned before trudging up the seemingly endless flights of stairs. _Where's a friendly piggy-back ride when I need it most? _

Since Inuyasha's place was only a few blocks from the temple where she'd done much of her training, this was practically her home away from home. He _said_ that he picked the apartment for its balcony, which jutted out into a tree-filled courtyard, but while he _did_ spend a lot of time lounging amidst the treetops, Kagome was half-sure he'd secured it _because_ it was close to the temple. _It's a family conspiracy... I don't know who's more protective—Inuyasha or Gramps._ Though she wasn't a full-time student any longer, whenever she came back for additional sessions, specialty courses, or lectures, he'd still put her up for the night.

"Finally," she gasped as she let herself in and dropped her burden. The apartment wasn't much—a single, high-ceilinged room with a small loft over the kitchen and bath that was just big enough for a futon. It was on the corner of the building, so while the balcony faced the courtyard, a wide window with a deep windowseat overlooked the street. Inuyasha had been gone for a week, so she opened the sliders to freshen the air. Shedding coat and scarf, she dialed his cell. "I made it!"

"You're plenty early," he remarked.

"I wanted time to tidy up and do a little decorating," she smugly replied.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... you _don't_ have to do anything special for the bastard."

"It's mostly for me," she assured, moving towards one of her bags and poking through the contents. "Mama wouldn't let me go without a few things to keep my spirits up until you get back."

Inuyasha's smirk carried loud and clear across the miles. "_Please_ tell me you're going to torture my brother by making him watch sappy Christmas movies."

"Nope, I'll save those for you," she teased. "I did bring a tree, though."

"You're joking!"

Kagome pinned the phone between her shoulder and ear as she lifted a tiny, two-foot potted pine from one of her bags. "I kid you not! I'm even going to put lights on it!"

"Keh... knock yourself out," he said with gruff affection.

"Erm... speaking of decorating, did you do some _re_decorating before you left?"

"Huh?"

"All your furniture's pushed to one side."

"Oh... that," he replied, sounding sheepish. "You can put it back if you want."

"Okay... I should get busy, then."

"Yeah, sure." Concern tinged his tone as he added, "Hopefully, he'll be polite... but don't expect him to appreciate the efforts you're making. He's not much for compliments... or conversation, for that matter."

"I'm sure we'll be fine! I'll save you some of the cookies we bake!" she glibly promised.

He was still spluttering when she hung up.

* * *

Kagome hovered on the edges of the crowd that churned through the airport; even though it was late, there was more than enough hustle and bustle to make it difficult to see. According to the ever-changing display of arrivals and departures, Sesshoumaru's flight had just landed, so she stood on tiptoe and craned her neck, hoping for a glimpse of silver hair. For scent recognition, she'd chosen something from the floor of Inuyasha's closet. Even her lesser human senses could detect the faint odor of masculinity lingering on the unwashed sweater, and as an added perk, it was a delightful, Christmassy red. _So far, it hasn't done a very good job of netting me a youkai. Come on, Inuyasha's bastard-of-an-older-brother... impress me by sniffing it out!_

As it happened, spotting Sesshoumaru wasn't a problem. _Well, Inuyasha, you were right... he's hard to miss. _The youkai stood head and shoulders above the crowds that parted in their haste to get out of his way. Foot traffic ground to a stop as gawkers turned to watch the demon, who was dressed in flowing _kosode_ and _hakama_. Kagome shook her head as she inwardly scolded her best friend. _'Silver hair runs in the family'... but you fail to mention that it practically hits the floor? _She tilted her head as she scrutinized the shimmering length. _Swishy. _

Further random assessments ceased when Kagome realized that Sesshoumaru was bearing down on her. He can to a halt before her, and she was arrested by a pair of golden eyes with the eerie slitted pupils that were a sure sign of demonic heritage. They narrowed slightly, and he softly demanded, "Where is Inuyasha?"

"Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi," she said with an apologetic smile. "Your brother couldn't make it, so I'm filling in."

Nothing. The youkai simply stared at her, his expression completely unreadable. While she waited for Sesshoumaru to process the information, she perused the unusual markings that decorated his face. _Definitely a taiyoukai... quite possibly poisonous... and blessed with that almost ethereal beauty that's the hallmark of his race._ He carried a small satchel, and the strap for a long, narrow case was looped over one shoulder. Still waiting for some kind of response, she offered her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

His gaze flicked to her hand, which he chose to ignore. "I see. Is there a car?"

"We'll take a cab back to Inuyasha's," she explained. Without another word, Sesshoumaru stalked off, moving towards the exit. Nonplussed, Kagome hurried after him. "So... do you come here every year?"

"We alternate."

"Oh! Do you like Tokyo?" she inquired.

"No."

"Oh... that's too bad," she murmured. "Where are you from?" Those eyes briefly slanted her way, but Sesshoumaru remained tight-lipped. "I guess since your flight was from Hokkaido, you must live near Sapporo?" she ventured.

"No."

"Where, then?"

"Someplace with privacy," he replied in clipped tones.

Kagome was beginning to understand why Inuyasha had settled on 'bastard' for his older brother. _He certainly doesn't go out of his way to be charming. Well, fine... suit yourself_, she thought with an inward shrug, lapsing into silence. _Inuyasha __did__ warn me. _

Sesshoumaru remained stiff and silent throughout the ride back to the apartment, while Kagome gazed out the window, lost in memories of Christmases past.

Back at Inuyasha's, she opened the apartment door for him, and he strode through, then cautiously circled the low table that stood in front of the sofa. "What is this?"

"It's a Christmas tree," Kagome answered, smiling at her handiwork. Multi-colored lights and wee baubles glistened in the as-yet unlit apartment.

"How... garish."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "I prefer 'festive'," she countered. "Inuyasha said I could make myself at home, and it's nearly Christmas." She glanced at her watch and smiled. "Actually... it _is_. Merry Christmas, Sesshoumaru."

"Hnn," he murmured, placing his luggage on the table... at a safe distance from the twinkling tree. "Now, explain yourself."

She didn't appreciate the trace of accusation in his tone, but she bit her tongue while removing her coat and switching on the lamps. "Are you hungry...thirsty?" she politely asked.

He drew himself up, then slowly inclined his head. "Water... please."

Kagome slipped into the kitchen and returned with a glass. When she offered it up, she calmly said, "Inuyasha has been out of town all week, and his return was unexpectedly delayed. I'm here in his place... at least until he can get back."

"You are aware of our arrangement?"

"He gave me the basics over the phone," she acknowledged. Another lull stretched, and Kagome sighed. "I'm going to get some sleep. Do you want the bed, or can I take it?"

"Be my guest," he replied flatly.

She moved to the narrow steps that led to the loft, and as she climbed, she said, "Make yourself comfortable." There was no reply, but a few minutes after she slipped under the covers of Inuyasha's bed, she heard the door to the bathroom close... and the shower turn on. Kagome wondered fleetingly if Sesshoumaru was attempting to express his displeasure by driving up his brother's water bill. She fell asleep to the sound of rushing water.

* * *

Sesshoumaru sat in the corner of the long window seat, one arm draped across an upraised knee as he stared down on the empty street, his forehead resting against the glass. Not for the first time, he cursed the laws that restricted the movements of youkai, even those who were capable of flight. It had taken nearly an hour to wash the memory of travel from his person so he felt comfortable in his own skin again. _I hate travel... this city... the smells. _His gaze shifted accusingly towards the clouds that smeared the sky, and he willed them to release their burden of snow. _I doubt anything could cleanse the taint of pollution from the air, but even a dusting would make the stench more bearable. _

Long, clawed fingers ran through the length of damp, silver hair as he glanced towards the slim carrying case that lay on the table. He'd been dreading the trip... but somewhat looking forward to the annual clash with his brother. The turn of events was irritating. _A __woman__... when did Inuyasha make inroads with a female? _The very idea of dealing with her was unnerving; he hated strangers, with their invasive curiosity, impertinent questions, and whispered speculations. At least Inuyasha was a familiar annoyance, one he knew how to deal with. Now, his brother had betrayed his expectations and saddled him with a human woman.

He took a deep breath, releasing it in a weary sigh... then sniffed. Though it was a far cry from the forests surrounding his hermitage, the woman's Christmas tree reminded him of home. Focusing on the soothing scent of pine, he let his eyes slide shut.

* * *

In the grey predawn light, Sesshoumaru peered down at the slumbering female, long-lashed and pink-cheeked. "Woman, wake up," he demanded quietly. Soft, shallow breaths continued without fluctuation, so he raised his voice a notch. "Woman... wake up." When she still didn't respond, he resorted to prodding what he hoped was a shoulder.

"Mmm..." she moaned, her brows drawing together. "Too early, Souta... even for Christmas." She turned her back on him and pulled the blankets up over her head, curling into a tight ball under the covers.

"Woman, are you awake?" he pressed.

"The name's Kagome... and no," she mumbled.

He gave the mattress an insistent jostle, and she rolled onto her back, covering her eyes with the back of her arm. "Sesshoumaru, what are you doing up here?"

"The sun is about to rise." She pushed tousled hair out of her face and blinked sleepily up at him. Kagome looked quite at home in the hanyou's bed... radiating interrupted comfort and contentment. Irked by the intimacy of the setting... yet curious about Inuyasha's claim, Sesshoumaru crouched closer, inhaling deeply. "Are you under some obligation to my half-brother?"

It took some moments for her to untangle the implications of his question, but when she did, she smiled. "Are you giving me the what-are-your-intentions-towards-my-sibling speech?" she inquired sweetly.

"He has never mentioned you."

"Frankly, _you_ don't come up much either! But then... Inuyasha rarely talks about his past." She covered a yawn, then sat up, looking much more alert. "To answer your question, we're _friends_. Now... would you please answer mine?"

"For one day—sunrise to sunset—we must be 'together'. A certain amount of proximity is required."

"How _much_ proximity?" she asked warily.

"In the same room."

"Sesshoumaru, this is a one-room apartment," she pointed out. "We would still be in the same room if you went back down there."

"You were asleep."

Kagome propped her chin on her hand. "I take it neither of you is allowed to sleep through your day-long ordeal?"

"Correct."

"Fine... I'm awake now. Just let me... erm... hang on," she interrupted herself. "What about the bathroom?"

"Privacy is permitted... within reason."

"Good," she smiled. "I want a shower, but I promise I won't take all day."

"Hnn."

Kagome tilted her head and regarded him seriously. "Is this normal for you... or special for me?" Slowly, he canted his head, unconsciously mirroring her action. She laughed softly and said, "Nevermind."

Sesshoumaru moved towards the stairs just as the east-facing windows brightened. Christmas morning had arrived.

* * *

Normally, Kagome loved Christmas morning, but while Tiny the Tree winked and blinked at her, he wasn't harboring any gifts from Santa... and that was kind of sad. Her family hadn't borrowed _all_ the traditions surrounding the holiday, but several had been adopted... or adapted. Last night, they would have decorated a tree with origami ornaments and homemade paper snowflakes. _Mama promised to put the cat ornament I made for Buyo in a good spot for me. _This morning, her and Souta's filled stockings would be hanging from the knobs of their bedroom doors, and they'd carry them downstairs and prolong the opening of their presents as much as possible, snugly tucked under the _kotatsu. _For the holiday, Mama always prepared a Western-style breakfast. _This year, we chose blueberry pancakes... and I'm missing out! _

Kagome's regret eased as she carefully lifted two blueberry muffins from a white bakery bag. She'd purchased them yesterday at the little market around the corner—along with fresh milk and eggs—after a peek and poke through the pantry confirmed that Inuyasha still subsisted on little more than ramen. _I'm not half the cook Mama is, but I can manage an omelette. _

She arranged breakfast on two plates and carried them to the low table in the sitting area, tugging a couple of cushions into place. Returning to the kitchen for the teapot, she finished her simple preparations, then approached her guest. _He's not much like his brother, but maybe they're more alike than I expected. _Sesshoumaru had taken refuge on the balcony and was sitting on its floor, staring up into the overcast sky. Kagome slid the door open and lightly asked, "What happened to staying in the same room?"

His dull gaze shifted to her face, then back to the sky. A one-shouldered shrug was his only other response.

"Aren't you cold?"

"No."

She took a deep breath of the sharp, winter air, then asked, "Will it snow?"

"Unlikely."

"Breakfast is ready," she invited. When he didn't give any signs of budging, she commented, "It'll help pass the time... and ensure proper levels of closeness."

That did the trick. Kagome stepped back as the demon rose gracefully, dusted himself off, and ducked through the door. She didn't mean to ogle, but it was impossible to ignore the way his silver hair brushed her arm as he entered._ My goodness... here I thought Inuyasha had a lot of hair. Sesshoumaru's is longer than I am tall! _It pooled on the floor behind him as he took a place at the table. Giving her own waist-length black hair a self-conscious flip, she joined him.

Sesshoumaru ate without comment, and Kagome ended up pushing her food around on her plate. She'd come prepared, bringing a few simple, fun things to do, but she wasn't sure if her courage was up to the task. She could almost hear Inuyasha's, 'I told you so'. _Saying I'm going to bake cookies with your big brother and actually inviting him to bake cookies with me... two very different things. _The demon's reserve was like a wall, and as far as she could see, there wasn't a door.

"I was planning to walk to the market later," Kagome ventured. "We can choose something special for lunch."

"Unnecessary," he replied. "I do not require anything further."

"But... I do," she quietly countered.

He arched a brow at her, but she didn't back down. _There is no way I'm having instant noodles for Christmas._ A tense silence stretched between them, only to be interrupted by the ring of her cell phone. She dove for it, relieved for a reason to look away from those flat, uncaring eyes.

She was never so glad to see her best friend's name on the display. "Inuyasha! Merry Christmas!"

On the other end of the line, the hanyou chuckled and said, "Actually, it _has_ been one of my better years. No bastard... and there's a ramen place in the airport's food court."

"Any news?"

"It's still snowing, but they're saying we can get out of here later this morning," he reported. "If that's the case, you might be able to get home early."

"They promised to wait for me," she said in a small voice.

"Keh... of course they will," he assured gruffly. "So... how's it going?"

"I'm not really sure."

The hanyou growled softly and said, "Sounds normal. Let me talk to the bastard."

Kagome glanced uncertainly at the demon. "Are you sure you want to?" she asked in a low voice.

"Keh... don't bother whispering. He can hear everything we're saying," Inuyasha reminded. "Just in case he hangs up on me, I'll say goodbye now."

"Oh... okay," she managed, meeting Sesshoumaru's unconcerned gaze.

"And Kagome... stick to your plan. Do whatever crazy stuff you were going to do, no matter what."

"You think?"

"Oh, I _insist_!" Inuyasha adamantly replied. "Now, hand him the phone."

* * *

"He wants to talk to you," Kagome announced unnecessarily.

Sesshoumaru was nearly as reluctant to accept the cell phone as the young woman was to relinquish it, but he extended his hand and she placed the device on his palm. _Does she fear for her phone... or for her friend_, he wondered wryly as he held it to his ear. "Well?"

"Oi... be nice to Kagome," Inuyasha growled.

"Are you accusing me of something, little brother?"

"She's got that quaver in her voice... the one that means she's trying too hard to smile. If you're the one who put it there, I'll shove my fist down your gullet to remove the stick you keep up your..."

Sesshoumaru cut across the rant. "Idle threats and baseless accusations? Do not waste my time, Inuyasha."

"Oi! Don't hang up! I have something else to say!"

The demon watched idly as Kagome cleared the plates and disappeared into the tiny galley kitchen. "I'm listening."

"I know we don't get along, but that's _us_. Don't make Kagome's day miserable just because I'm not there to take your crap." Sesshoumaru hummed to indicate he was listening, and his brother continued, "She has something we don't—a family. They're good people, close and stuff; Christmas is a big deal for them. She's sacrificing a lot to take my place... and I don't want you screwing up her day any more than I already have."

Sesshoumaru slowly drummed his fingers on the table. _I don't recall Inuyasha ever being this articulate. _

"Is there a _point_ to your diatribe?"

"Look... even I took Jaken out for _real_ ramen when you saddled me with him."

"So you say."

"Ask him!" Inuyasha retorted, frustration shading his tones. "Just... be decent to her. It wouldn't kill you to humor her a little."

The scent of soap and clink of dishes emanated from the kitchen. "And why would I do that?"

"Aw, hell... I dunno... maybe because it would be the honorable thing to do?" his brother tried.

"Hnn."

"Fine... whatever," Inuyasha snapped. "A word of advice, though."

"Oh?"

"Don't piss her off," the hanyou warned. "She could take you."

With a soft click, he hung up, leaving Sesshoumaru to ponder his words. When Kagome reappeared, he lifted the small, pink phone between thumb and forefinger. "Will you make a call for me?"

"Oh... of course!" she quickly agreed. "Feel free to use it."

"You will place the call," he instructed, withdrawing a small case from his bag and extracting a business card. "Here is the number."

Kagome accepted the card, recognizing the name on it from her previous day's conversation with Inuyasha. "Is he your friend?"

"Retainer... or employee, if you prefer."

She punched in the number, and after the first ring, someone picked up. "Am I speaking to Jaken?" she inquired politely.

"This is Jaken," he answered, his voice heavy with suspicion. "Who is this?"

"My name's Kagome, and Sesshoumaru asked me to call..."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Oh, thank goodness!" the retainer exclaimed. "I've been beside myself. Inuyasha usually calls to confirm milord's safe arrival, but there's been no word!"

"Really? That's very thoughtful," she replied, meeting Sesshoumaru's gaze and pointing to the phone. Arching her brows, she mouthed, 'Do you want to talk to him?'

The demon shook his head and said, "Ask him if Inuyasha fed him ramen."

Kagome blinked, then cleared her throat to interrupt Jaken's monologue, which was liberally sprinkled with praise for his employer. "Excuse me, Jaken? Sesshoumaru wants to know if Inuyasha fed you ramen. Do you know what he's talking about?"

"Yes... yes, indeed!" he eagerly replied. "When I had the extreme honor of representing milord for their annual meeting, Inuyasha showed me around the city... and we ate at his favorite ramen stand. Ah, that was a grand time! I will cherish Sesshoumaru-sama forever for providing his humble servant with such an opportunity!"

"Maybe you should come back for a visit sometime," Kagome suggested.

"If that is Sesshoumaru-sama's wish, it would be this Jaken's pleasure!" effused the retainer.

When Kagome glances his way, the youkai waved a hand dismissively. "That is all."

She nodded and said, "Thank you, Jaken. I guess that's all Sesshoumaru needed."

"Say... who is this?" demanded the voice over the phone.

"I'm a friend of Inuyasha's," Kagome replied with the hint of a smile. "It is _my_ 'extreme honor' to represent him today."

"A female?" he asked dubiously.

"Yes."

"A _human_ female?" he asked warily.

"Yes," she repeated.

"How troublesome for Sesshoumaru-sama," Jaken muttered. "See that you don't infringe upon his unsullied magnificence!"

"I'll definitely avoid that," she assured, quirking her brow at the youkai in question. Jaken huffed before hanging up on her, and she unsuccessfully smothered a giggle. "Is he always like that?" she inquired.

"Always," Sesshoumaru confirmed.

"You must be a very patient person," she chuckled, then headed for the kitchen, saying, "I hope you like cookies!"

He frowned slightly as she left. There was a bounce in her step and a sparkle in her eyes, and he knew without a doubt that it was his brother's words that had put them there. _Inuyasha... It would seem that I am under a certain amount of obligation to reciprocate his hospitality towards Jaken. _Sesshoumaru tracked the sounds coming from the kitchen—the scrape of drawers, the clink of glass, the clang of metal, the snap of dials, and the odd sucking sound of the refrigerator opening. His brother's 'friend' was making good on her threat, and duty dictated that he endure a day's worth of what his brother had termed 'crazy stuff'.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Sesshoumaru searched for patience... and the kind of manners one didn't need in the middle of nowhere. Dusting off courtesies that hadn't seen much use in the last couple centuries, he collected his wits and was ready when she returned, humming softly to herself. Rising to his full height, he unclenched his jaw and calmly inquired, "What are your plans for this day?"

"Mama sent some of her cookie dough along, and I just put a pan in the oven. Later, I need to go to the market... but in the meantime," she paused, then shrugged. "I brought a game. Would you like to play?"

Without thinking, Sesshoumaru replied, "I do not play games." Her face fell, and his eyes slammed shut. _Jaken's bowl of ramen is costing me dearly._ With excruciating politeness, he amended, "...very often. You will explain the rules."

* * *

_Torture. Mind-numbing, soul-stealing, pride-battering torture._ Sesshoumaru glowered at his cards with well-concealed truculence, waiting for his companion to choose one of them. The only games he'd ever known were games of strategy, and in that venue, he excelled. _This is __madness__! How can I assert my superiority in a game that relies entirely on chance? _He'd quickly ascertained that the only way to win was by sheer luck, and as Kagome's hand hovered between the two cards remaining in his hand, it became apparent fortune favored _her_.

"I win!" she exulted, laying aside a matched set of cards. "And _you're_ the old maid!"

"What is the _point_ of this?" he inquired quietly as she reshuffled the deck.

"Point?" she asked. "It's just a simple children's game; the point is to have fun."

"I see." Flicking a dour glance at her relaxed countenance, he remarked, "Something's burning."

Kagome's eyes flew wide, and with a squawk of dismay she scrambled to rescue her cookies. After a short reprieve, she returned and prepared to deal... but hesitated. "You're _not_ having fun," she sighed.

"No."

"Don't you like games?" she asked.

As talking prevented the dealing of another hand, he shook his head and repeated, "I do not play games."

"Well... what about when Inuyasha is here?" Kagome pressed. "What do you usually do with him?"

"We fight."

"You guys spend the whole day _arguing_?"

Sesshoumaru gestured towards the weapons that decorated the far wall. "We spar."

"Oh... that sounds kind of dangerous," she commented. He was about to agree when she stood and planted her hands on her hips. "I'll do my best."

He looked her up and down; she was no match for him, even if he held back. "You are ill-equipped," he remarked.

"Then equip me!" she urged, moving towards the Inuyasha's small collection and eying the scruffy blade that held pride of place. "Will this one do?"

_She cannot be serious..._ With an inward groan, he realized she _was_, and quick as a wink, he was by her side, gently restraining her reach. "I doubt you could _lift_ Tetsusaiga." With his other hand, he withdrew a pair of battered-looking wooden training swords from their bracket. "These are more appropriate for indoors." Offering her one, he shouldered the other, then moved to push the couch aside, clearing some floor space. _This promises to be a fiasco, but it is preferable to Old Maid. _

"Ohhh... _that's_ why Inuyasha's stuff was shoved against the wall when I got here!" Kagome exclaimed. She scooted the table with her little Christmas tree towards safety, then remarked, "That's kind of sweet; he must have been looking forward to sparring with you."

Sesshoumaru huffed. When a suitable area had been cleared, she gamely faced him, and he heaved a longsuffering sigh. "You pose no threat."

"No?" she retorted, a challenging light in her eyes. "Don't underestimate me!"

He watched intently as she tested the _bokuto_'s weight, then gripped it tightly... and incorrectly. "You know nothing of swords," he drawled.

"Nope... not a thing," she grinned.

"Then why are you doing this?"

"Because _you_ obviously like swords, and you looked bored."A brow arched at this assessment, but she continued, "I have a brother, too; I know how to play rough. Let's spar!"

Females had tried to draw him in before, but this was the first time one had asked him to draw his sword. At least... literally. Sesshoumaru wasn't sure what to make of this woman's invitation. "Come at me," he commanded, lazily bringing up his _bokuto_.

"Right!" she acknowledged... and did.

It was the first time in his life that an opponent added a skip to their charge. Sesshoumaru's lips quirked upwards in amusement. She attacked with graceless enthusiasm, swatting at him with the flat of her blade. "This is ridiculous," he informed her.

"Nope... this is fun!" she countered. After a few more moments of ineffectual battering, she added, "...and therapeutic."

"Explain."

Kagome feinted, then redirected her next blow, but he raised his wooden sword in time to block. Though he effortlessly met every strike, she continued her frontal assault. Between lunges, she explained, "You're too good... so I can't even get close... which means you won't get hurt... if I take out my frustrations... with all of my might."

"Are you frustrated?"

"Not anymore," she panted. "You know, this is an unfair match."

"You are just realizing this?"

"That's not what I mean!" Kagome retorted. "You're not playing along!"

"I do not play games." _Maybe if I say it often enough, she will accept the truth. _

"At _least_ take me more seriously!" she countered.

He frowned slightly. "No. You could not withstand an attack."

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on... if you're so superior, prove it!" she challenged.

Sesshoumaru lowered his sword. So few humans understood how fragile they were; no matter how much she baited him, he would not strike her, even in play. _I wonder how sensitive she is... perhaps I can dissuade her in another way. _The second he unleashed some of his youki, Kagome hesitated. In and of itself, this didn't surprise him. Many humans could sense an unfettered demonic aura, but most who _could_ found it frightening. Sesshoumaru's grunt mingled relief and disappointment as he curtailed his warning flare. _It won't do to send her cowering into the corner. _

A hand appeared on his arm. "No... wait," Kagome begged. Startled, Sesshoumaru looked into her upturned face. "Inuyasha _said_ you were powerful... that was just a little of your youki, wasn't it?"

_Inuyasha__ said...?_ Now, that was a surprise. "Hnn," he answered.

"No wonder you're so cocky!" she added, her eyes sparkling with admiration.

"Cocky?" he echoed disbelievingly.

"Confident?" she offered by way of a compromise.

He tested the air; thanks to her exertions, her scent hung thickly around him—heady in its underlying femininity... and something more. There was no fear, though, and that was puzzling. "Are you not scared of me, woman?"

"Not really," Kagome shrugged. "We're just playing... but I could take you if I had to."

Her boast closely echoed his brother's warning, and Sesshoumaru wondered at the similarity. _What __is__ it about this female...? _Before he had more time to contemplate her own unreasonable confidence, Kagome lunged, and he stepped smoothly to one side in order to evade the tip of her _bokuto_. When she spun, he circled in the opposite direction, forcing her to twist around to keep him in view. As soon as she was off balance, he took the advantage, caging her between his arms and carefully laying his blunt blade across her throat. "It's hopeless."

"Not entirely," she argued. Dropping her sword, she boldly poked his shoulder and announced, "You're it," before wriggling free and darting across the tiny apartment.

_She cannot compete... so she does not even try? _Sesshoumaru bent to retrieve her cast-off weapon, then crossed the room to replace both _bokuto_ in their bracket. He took great care to make sure they were exactly as Inuyasha had left them, then slanted a look towards Kagome. She'd positioned herself near the front door... giving herself two avenues of escape. He took his time turning, considering, calculating... then initiated his pursuit with measured steps. To his surprise, the young woman's face brightened, and she shifted her weight from foot to foot, poised for action. As he loomed nearer, she didn't shrink away; she bit her lip to contain a giggle. "You are amused?" he inquired.

"Very," she smiled. "You're so _serious_!"

"Hnn," he agreed. "You would do well to bear that in mind." As he came within reach, she bolted to the right, scrambling over the end of the couch and making for the windowseat. He arched a brow at her antics, but reserved comment. Infusing the room with just enough youki to give an air of menace, he gave chase.

If he'd _truly_ been serious, Kagome Higurashi would have been dead—or at least caught—a hundred times over, but he was in no hurry to end the diversion. Mostly, Sesshoumaru walked, giving his quarry time to react. She clambered over a chair, took a shortcut under the kitchen table, and thumped up the stairs to the loft in her efforts to avoid him. Judging by her enthusiasm, she was enjoying her escapades, and he had to admit that it was interesting to see what she would do next.

As the game evolved, rules developed. After tagging, the new prey was allowed a five second head start. Touching hair didn't count as tagging. Climbing over furniture was acceptable, but reaching across furniture was not. Gradually, their speed increased, though Sesshoumaru wasn't even close to exerting himself. Whenever Kagome was 'it', he evaded her just long enough to establish the fact that she had no hope of catching him... and then he'd allow himself to be cornered. _Hunting is preferable to being hunted. _

Sesshoumaru faced Kagome as she bobbed back and forth on the other side of an end table so small he could have simply stretched out a hand to tap her. Her heart was racing, she was panting softly, and every time he reached for her, she exploded into breathless laughter. _This is foolishness. _The size of the room, the inequity of skills, the lack of purpose—it should have annoyed him more. Instead, Sesshoumaru found himself distracted by the way Kagome's polite smile and uncertainty had been replaced by a confident gleam and a penchant for daring-do. _She is comfortable here... and with this sort of child's play. Is this usual for humans?_ His gaze lingered on the long lines and soft curves of her figure. _She is certainly grown._

They went round and round, retracing steps and crisscrossing previous paths; he left her an opening, and she seized the opportunity. In centuries past, he had wreaked enough havoc to earn his reputation as the Killing Perfection. He wondered what his erstwhile foes would have thought if they could see him permitting a human female to lay a hand on him. Few dared to meet his gaze in fear for their lives, let alone invade his personal space. _Yet, she makes free to variously poke, prod, and plague me. _As if to prove his point, Kagome cheerfully punched his arm in passing. _Normally, such an act would end in bloodshed. This disrespect would bring vengeance down upon her head. Perhaps it's time to encourage a higher level of respect. _

Turning on his heel, he smoothly dropped into a crouch, his hair sweeping the floor as he fixed Kagome with a predator's gaze. She froze. _Good. _A slow smile crept into place upon his lips, and his satisfaction grew when her breath caught and her heart fluttered to a quicker pace. _Not fear... but awareness... anticipation. Very good. _He allowed her just enough time to realize that he was coming before he pounced.

In one fluid movement, he crossed the room, scooped her up, and leapt ceiling-ward. The only noise she managed was a strangled squeak as she curled into a tight ball, eyes sealed shut as she tensed for a fall that never came. He watched with considerable amusement as one eye pried open, then the other; she blinked uncertainly at the skylight under which they hovered. "We're... up?" she managed.

"Hnn."

"You can _fly_?" she gasped.

In truth, he was buoyed by a cloud of his own youki, but her surmise was close enough to count. He inclined his head, then remarked, "You cannot." And he dropped her.

Her yelp was the first sign of real fear she'd shown in his presence, but she needn't have bothered. After a short fall, Kagome landed with a muffled _thump_ onto the futon that took up most of the loft. His next move had to be timed carefully. Sesshoumaru watched intently as her expression of utter shock morphed into realization, then melted into one of relief. Once she was lulled by a false sense of security, he dropped on top of her.

She yipped, then held her breath as his larger frame easily caged hers. _Now what? _His only thought had been the establishment of his superiority, but belatedly, he became conscious that this position could be misconstrued as compromising. With chagrin, he backtracked through his strategy, trying to determine what his goal had been. After a moment, he realized that Kagome still wasn't breathing, and he shifted his attention to her face. Her slightly glazed look didn't bode well, so he leaned closer, sniffing.

Too late, he registered the change in her attitude and expression. She muttered a fierce, "No!" and placed her hands against his chest. Suddenly, he was drowning in light, only to be swallowed by darkness.

* * *

Scents were the first thing to filter through the haze, and they were enough to prevent Sesshoumaru from using the claws that flexed, then buried into something soft. _A blanket? I smell a woman... a nervous woman... and Inuyasha...? Why is my brother's scent so strong?_ Cold hands gently patted his cheeks, pressing against his forehead, then tentatively stroking the stripes on one side of his face. A voice resolved itself into words... which rambled.

"...pretty sure he'd be upset with me if I killed his brother. Well, maybe not... since it was self-defense, but _I'd_ be upset if I killed his brother. Sure, you're too quiet and too formal, but lots of people are too quiet and too formal. And you were just starting to unbend a little, which made the game more interesting. I think you were actually starting to have fun... but..." She trailed off, and a moment later, Sesshoumaru felt a slight weight on his chest; she was listening for his heartbeat. "Maybe I overreacted? Purify first... ask questions later... but I can't ask questions if you don't wake up."

_The quaver is back; Inuyasha will be annoyed._

"You're not supposed to sleep today, Sesshoumaru," she chided.

_She is correct._ He opened his eyes and blinked solemnly at the skylight overhead. _Still morning. _

Almost immediately, his view was blocked by Kagome's worried face. "Sesshoumaru, are you okay?"

"Hnn."

"What did you think you were _doing_?" she demanded, quickly shifting into indignation.

The demon considered that for a time, then calmly replied, "Humoring you."

She groaned and covered her face with her hands, and his gaze drifted back towards the window as he cataloged the after-effects of what had to have been a partial purification. Though he was healing, there was a lingering numbness... some tingling... and a ringing in his ears. _So __this__ is what Inuyasha meant._ Many humans possessed some level of spiritual perceptivity, but few had the strength or focus to pose a threat. _This woman has been trained... and she is strong enough to be a match for a taiyoukai. _The very idea intrigued him... enticed him. Sesshoumaru lifted a hand and wrapped long fingers around her forearm. "You are a priestess," he stated.

Kagome acknowledged it with a short nod, then gave him a crooked little smile. "Are you not scared of me, demon?"

He was surprised to have his own words thrown back in his face, but the reversal seemed appropriate somehow. Smirking faintly, Sesshoumaru smoothly replied, "On the contrary."

* * *

To Kagome's relief, Sesshoumaru didn't balk when she again brought up her plan to walk to the market. Since the two of them had to remain in the same room for the day, a solo trip was out of the question, and he agreed to accompany her. While she donned her jacket and reached for her purse, he shouldered the long, narrow carrying case she'd first noticed at the airport. "What's inside?" she inquired.

"A sword."

"I doubt you'll need it," Kagome ventured. He made no move to relinquish the case, so she shrugged and let the matter drop. Since their game of tag, there had been a subtle shift in the demon's regard. _If I'd known it would put us on more amicable terms, I would have zapped him sooner._ It was still almost impossible to tell if Sesshoumaru was thinking, but she seemed to have gone up a few notches, from 'beneath notice' to... _hmm... to what? _Kagome had to admit she didn't have a clue. _Is it wishful thinking to read his behavior as respect?_

Out the door, down the stairs, and up the block—he trailed after her, silent as a shadow.

"Erm... are you hungry for anything in particular?" she inquired.

"No."

She paused and half-turned to ask, "Are you hungry at all?"

"No."

"What would you eat if you _were_ hungry?" she persisted.

"If I am hungry, I hunt."

Kagome blinked, then smiled and said, "Well... when _I'm_ hungry, I _shop_. The market's just one block over." They turned at the corner, and the store soon came into view, its windows plastered with colorful advertisements of weekly specials. "Last chance to declare yourself. Any requests?"

"Not ramen."

"Not a problem," she chuckled.

Sesshoumaru stayed close as Kagome poked around, considering her options. The market was small, with narrow aisles and crowded shelves, yet the tall demon managed to navigate the maze without upset. _He looks like a bull in a china shop, but he moves so gracefully. It's too bad he doesn't take more interest in things. Or... maybe he just doesn't show it? _She considered his imposing profile._ He's so reserved, but I've seen flickers of emotion—impatience, annoyance, surprise, satisfaction, amusement._ _When we were playing tag, I'm __sure__ he was having fun. _Kagome's mind replayed the moment when Sesshoumaru had rounded on her, coiling to pounce, his eyes lit with a predatory light. _At the very least, he wasn't bored. _

In the produce section, she exclaimed, "Oh, look!" and pointed to packages of fragrant _shiitake_. "These are my grandfather's favorite; we always have mushroom soup as part of our Christmas Eve dinner. I missed it last night," she noted. Her mood dampened, but she shook her head and smiled determinedly. "Do you like them?"

"They are edible," he allowed.

In one of the refrigerator cases, Kagome found dumplings made from fish, shrimp, and vegetables. "Souta loves these... but Mama's homemade ones would be better. She's the _best_ cook, and she always pulls out all the stops for Christmas. I usually do the chopping and some of the mixing."

He peered dutifully at the package, but his only remark was a soft, "Hnn."

And so it went. Everywhere she turned, Kagome ran across something that reminded her of home. Feeling nostalgic, she pointed them out and sang the praises of her home, her family, and Christmas. Sesshoumaru listened... or she _thought_ he was listening. _He must be 'humoring' me again. I need to stop rambling before I sound any more pathetic than I already do. _

"I thought you were hungry," Sesshoumaru finally remarked.

"I am!"

"You extol the food, but your hands are empty."

"I'm... keeping my options open," she archly replied. They rounded a tight corner, and Kagome hummed enthusiastically. "Mmm... maybe cocoa!" She hugged a small, metal canister to her chest and said, "The cookies I baked earlier would be perfect dipped in hot chocolate, don't you think?"

"To soften them?"

He was right, but it annoyed her that he put it so bluntly. Casting about for something else, she spied boxes of seasonal candies and baking. "Mama's cookies are always perfect. Oh! Candy canes!"

"You are fond of this holiday," Sesshoumaru noted dryly.

"I _love_ Christmas!"

"Why?"

"Well... it's a time for family and fun," she explained.

"You are apart from them otherwise?"

Kagome fidgeted. "Nooo... actually, I still live at home."

"You do not have fun at any other time of year?"

"Of course not! It's just that Christmas is... _special_," she insisted.

Sesshoumaru nodded once, the tilted his head as he studied her face. "Inuyasha asked you to give up something precious."

"I haven't given up my Christmas," she corrected. "I'm just spending part of it with you." At that moment, Kagome's cell phone chose to ring. "Pardon me... oh, it's Inuyasha," she announced after a quick glance at the display. "Hello!"

"Hey, Kagome... you okay?" asked the hanyou.

"I'm fine," she quickly assured. "What about you?"

"They boarded us, but we're still sitting on the runway," he relayed. "From what I can hear, it'll take a while to clear up whatever's the matter."

"More delays," Kagome sighed.

"Yeah. Can you hold out until sunset?" he asked, his voice thick with apology.

"Sure, sure," she managed, trying to keep the disappointment from showing. "Your brother and I can manage. Don't worry about us... just come home _safe_." After he hung up, she closed the phone slowly and dropped it into her purse. "Erm... where were we?" she mumbled, looking blankly at the tin of cocoa still in her hand.

Clawed fingers gently extracted it from her grasp and replaced it on the shelf. "You are my brother's stand-in," Sesshoumaru quietly declared. "However, the location is not requisite."

Kagome stared at him. _What does __that__ mean? Oh... wait... can he be offering...?_

As soon as comprehension dawned, the youkai looked away, gazing into the middle distance as he offered, "I will escort you to your home."

"You would do that?" she gasped, hope kindling in her heart.

"Hnn... do you need anything from Inuyasha's apartment?"

"N-no, I suppose not."

"Then, we will go from here."

She hesitated, then cautioned, "We'll have to take the train."

A brow arched. "And?"

"Inuyasha said you don't _do_ trains."

"Then I shall defy his expectations," Sesshoumaru smoothly declared.

* * *

When Kagome returned from the bank of ticket machines, Sesshoumaru was waiting in the corner where she's left him, gazing stolidly over the heads of two young women who were trying to engage him in conversation. When he registered her presence, his stoic mask slipped just enough for her to clearly read his unspoken demand—_Get rid of them, or I will. _

Smiling brightly, Kagome insinuated herself between Sesshoumaru and his admirers, making polite apologies as she drew him away. "That was a fine impression of a statue," she teased once they were at a safe distance. "What did they want?" The demon merely shrugged a shoulder, so Kagome moved on. "We have twenty minutes before our train comes through. Do you need anyth–"

"Kagome! Yoo-hoo, _Kagome_! Over here!"

She easily spotted the three young women who were waving furiously and beckoning for her to join them. "Just a sec, okay?" she begged Sesshoumaru. "They're some of my friends from the temple; we trained together." He inclined his head, and she hurried over. "Ayumi! Eri! Yuka! Merry Christmas, you guys!"

Eri and Yuka each grabbed an arm and pulled Kagome into a huddle. "You were always a little strange for a priestess, but this is _too much_!" Ayumi announced in shocked tones.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kagome replied, looking from face to face.

"Your best friend is a hanyou... and now you're spending Christmas with a demon!" Eri exclaimed in a hoarse whisper.

They pulled her along, and their voices dropped lower as the gossip grew more personal. "You actually have a boyfriend?" Yuka gasped.

"Took you long enough!" Eri scolded.

"That hanyou of hers is always scaring away her prospects," offered Ayumi sympathetically. "Although... I can't _believe_ you're dating a youkai!"

"Shouldn't that be forbidden for a priestess?" whispered Eri, eyes wide.

Kagome picked her jaw up off the floor and tried to get a word in edgewise. "Now, wait just a min–"

"I dunno... we should ask Kaede-sama," Ayumi suggested.

"Well, _I _wouldn't purify him," Yuka declared, peeping at Sesshoumaru over the top of their huddle. "He's _too_ handsome! And that _hair_—guh!"

"_Look_ at that crescent moon," swooned Eri. "Is he from one of the old ruling families?"

Stumped, Kagome replied, "Erm... I'm not really..."

"He could be the heir to a great house," Ayumi sighed. "Oh, how romantic!"

"Wait! No!" Kagome interjected, holding up both hands. "Sesshoumaru's not my boyfriend. He's Inuyasha's brother, and he's just visiting. I'm just showing him around town... sort of."

All three of her friends looked at her with disappointment. "Is _that_ all?" Yuka grumbled.

"Still no boyfriend, then," Eri pouted.

"Kagome's just a late bloomer," intervened Ayumi. "Too bad... but it's probably for the best. I mean... a demon?"

"Why would you even assume he and I were _together_?" Kagome asked.

The trio shrugged, and Yuka replied, "It's Christmas."

"A day you spend with someone _special_!" Eri frankly stated.

"What about you guys?" Kagome accused.

"We're on our way to meet our boyfriends now!" Yuka declared smugly.

"Group date," added Ayumi with a sympathetic smile.

"I see," Kagome said bravely. "I'm on my way home... to spend Christmas with my family."

Glances were exchanged, and Eri patted her shoulder. "That's nice, Kagome."

It was impossible to miss the pity in their eyes, but before she could defend herself, a burst of youki ripped through the lobby; they turned to stare at the silver-haired epicenter. In the few minutes that Kagome had been preoccupied with her friends, Sesshoumaru had attracted quite a bit of attention. Gawkers formed a loose circle around him, and a few people seemed to be trying to introduce themselves. One woman had sidled in closer than the rest, and it was obvious that she wanted more than the demon's attention. "Oh my gosh, I think she's flirting with him!" squeaked Yuka.

"That's pretty bold," muttered Eri. "What a bimbo!"

"He's _not_ happy about it," giggled Yuka.

"She's pretty dense... can't she feel the youki he's putting out?" Eri scoffed. "It's _so obvious_ he's warning her off!"

Ayumi hummed thoughtfully, "If she's 'blind', she wouldn't realize. You can't tell anything by his expression; he looks so calm!"

"_I_ think he looks stuck-up," sniffed Yuka.

Eri smirked. "She's hoping he's just playing hard-to-get."

"What are you going to do, Kagome?" prodded Yuka. "She's poaching your non-boyfriend... oops! Here he comes!"

Sesshoumaru strode purposefully towards her, and her friends stepped back to clear the way. Without a word, he took her arm, and stalked towards the platform. Kagome craned her neck and waved at her friends. "Bye... I'll call you next week!"

"Okay! Talk to you later!" they called back.

Kagome hurried her steps to keep up with Sesshoumaru's long strides... and to see past the billows of silk and hair that joined her in his wake. They queued up at the loading point, but right about the time when the demon's aura had simmered down to normal, she felt him tense up. Glancing in the direction he was glaring, she spotted the same woman from the lobby. "You've acquired an admirer?" she asked sweetly.

Sesshoumaru's mouth thinned.

"Maybe you should make it clear that you're not interested in her," she suggested. "A few words would be enough."

His lips turned down in distaste.

"Even my friends commented... your expressions are very... subtle," Kagome explained. "She's probably the kind to overlook what she doesn't want to see, so non-verbal stuff is out."

"Hnn."

"Now, _that's_ what I'm talking about," Kagome sighed. "_I_ know what you mean, but most people can't interpret inu-grunts. Your brother favors 'keh', but the principle is the same." Golden eyes slanted her way, then back towards his stalker. "She's coming this way; now's your ch–"

And suddenly... warm lips covered hers.

* * *

After an initial tension, the woman relaxed, submitting to his touch. Dark lashes fluttered shut, and he took advantage of her quiescence to delve deeper, testing... tasting. There was a brightness to her flavor that pleased him, so Sesshoumaru lingered, bringing a hand up to cup her jaw, encouraging her to tilt her head. His original intentions faded into the background, along with the hum of the crowd.

Hands braced against his chest; Kagome didn't push him away, but their presence immediately brought to mind his recent encounter with her formidable purification abilities. _What am I doing? _Although the priestess's heart fluttered like a bird's, she had not responding one whit. _I do not believe that bodes well. _Slowly, perhaps even regretfully, he withdrew and gazed into her face, which was flushed with embarrassment. _What will she do?_

She lowered her eyes and quietly asked, "Is she gone?"

_Who...? Oh. _Sesshoumaru scanned their surroundings. Several people were watching them out of the corners of their eyes—or staring outright—but the persistent woman from earlier had disappeared. "She is gone," he confirmed. Almost immediately, anger spiked through her scent.

Kagome lifted her gaze and met his squarely. "You're lucky Inuyasha is a _very_ good friend."

He considered the implications of her statement. "You permitted this for my brother's sake?"

"Why else would I?" she quietly snapped. "The only times I've _ever_ been kissed, it was to ward off some other woman."

"Inuyasha has kissed you?"

"Yes... and he never meant it either," she replied coolly. "If you hadn't been so panicked, I'd have purified you right down to your unmentionables."

A single brow arched. "_Panicked_?"

"Desperate, even," she confirmed, giving him a too-sweet smile. "Inuyasha has the same problem, and you're even prettier than he is."

"Pretty?" he echoed dubiously.

"Mm-hmm... definitely," she goaded. "You're a lot like your brother."

_In what respects? _Sesshoumaru unobtrusively ran his tongue over the point of a fang, but there was no way he would stoop to ask. "He is a _close_ friend?"

"We've known each other since middle school, and we've been watching each others' backs since then," she explained. "Yes, I'm a close friend, but _not_ the kind that comes with benefits. If you try anything like that again, you're ash."

He would have found her boldness more amusing if he hadn't just used her as a shield. "Understood."

With a rumble, their train hove into view, and Kagome sighed and said, "If there are any _other_ problems along the way, hand-holding should be enough to fool most people into thinking you're attached. The kiss was overkill."

"I wished to be thorough."

"And _I_ wish to be clear."

He held her unwavering gaze. _She poses enough of a threat to be a rival, which means she has enough of my respect to be acknowledged as an equal. _Only four others had ever gained such status, and she was the first human to accomplish the feat. In a privately monumental gesture, Sesshoumaru bowed to her wishes. "I will respect your boundaries."

The train came alongside the platform, sending his long hair into a swirl around her. She searched his face and replied, "Thank you." Then, she offered her hand and asked, "Ready?"

He took her hand into his own, and they boarded the closest car and fought their way to a defensible corner. Though there were open seats nearby, he chose to stand, and Kagome stayed with him. His demeanor bought them some breathing room, but it was all still too much. The crowds, the echoes, the smells—he closed his eyes and grit his teeth, wondering why he'd agreed to endure this sensory nightmare.

"You hate this, don't you?" Kagome asked softly.

"Yes."

"Inuyasha, too," she murmured softly, then pressed closer to his side, practically tucking herself under his arm. "Try focusing on me... it'll help some."

He turned his face towards her and inhaled shallowly. Kagome smelled much the way she tasted—clean, bright, sweet. It was a relief to give his full attention to the subtler undertones of her scent. As the train lurched into motion, he wrapped one arm around her and lowered his head until his nose was burrowed into her bangs.

She hummed a soft noise of concern, and he was shocked when a gentle pulse of spiritual power emanated from her, purifying his youki from the space around them... and leaving a sharp tingle in the air. His aura rose up in response, but he reined it in as soon as he realized that her little burst had cleared the air. His sigh of relief ruffled her hair, and she giggled softly. "How?" he murmured.

"It's a little trick Inuyasha and I came up with," she explained. "The effects are temporary, but he swears it's effective."

"Indeed."

"So... what do you do?"

"Hnn?"

When she shifted, he opened his eyes and peered into her upturned face. "We should talk; it'll distract you," she offered. "Do you have a job... or something?"

Sesshoumaru huffed quietly, and flicked a wary glance around the car before resuming his position, half-curled around the priestess. He allowed the length of his hair to fall forward, curtaining them from view, before answering her question. "I am an apprentice."

"What kind of apprentice?" she prompted.

"A sword-maker's apprentice."

"Does Inuyasha know?"

_I've certainly never mentioned it. _Sesshoumaru considered their family's version of the grapevine._ Jaken brags, Myouga lives to gossip, and Totosai assumes everyone knows everything he does and drops bombshells at inopportune moments. _"Probably... yes."

"Is it hard... making swords?"

"It is not easy."

"How long have you been an apprentice?" she quizzed.

"Two and a half centuries."

"Does forging _really_ take that long to master, or are you just a very slow learner?" she inquired lightly.

"Totosai is a true craftsman, and in many respects, he is a difficult taskmaster." Sesshoumaru paused thoughtfully. "He is not very forthcoming, and during those times I reached an impasse in my training, he insisted that I find my own way."

"So... he isn't a good teacher?"

The train slowed to a standstill, and the doors slid open to admit more passengers while a few others exited. When they lurched back into motion, Kagome re-purified the vicinity, and Sesshoumaru answered her question. "Totosai says that some things cannot be taught... they must be discovered for oneself. Knowing that there _are_ secrets is the first step to unraveling them."

"So the master is proof of what's possible," she surmised. He nodded, and she ventured, "Why two hundred and some-odd years? Humans can become swordsmiths without centuries of training."

"These are not commonplace blades," he replied.

Kagome was silent for a time, but then she gasped. "You make swords like Tetsusaiga?"

He hummed an affirmative, and with great satisfaction, he replied, "I do." She peered up at him, admiration shining in her eyes, and he gave in to the impulse to share his secret. "I attained my mastery this year." He reached up to tap the case strapped to his back, adding, "...with this."

"Youkai weapons are _really_ rare," she remarked.

"It is considered a lost art."

"You brought your sword to show Inuyasha?"

He hesitated, then grimaced slightly. "There is no one else to tell," he reluctantly acknowledged.

Kagome beamed at him and said, "I'm glad you told _me_. This is something else we can celebrate tonight!" He considered protesting, but she was already on another tangent. "If you're a master now, why did you say you're an apprentice?"

"I will be known as Totosai's apprentice for as long as he lives. His title will pass to me one day."

"But you've sort of graduated?"

"Yes. I could set up my own forge... take on an apprentice... accept commissions."

"Is that what you're planning to do next?" she asked.

_Is it? _Sesshoumaru could only shrug.

* * *

"We can walk from here," Kagome announced once they escaped the crowded train station. "It's not that far, and the fresh air will do you some good." She gave the demon's hand a tug, excitedly pulling him in the direction of home.

"This is _not_ fresh air," he stated flatly.

"Well, it's as good as it gets in the city," she cheerfully replied. "You must live out in the country somewhere?"

"On a mountain."

Kagome peeked up at him from the corner of her eye. "With your family?"

"Inuyasha is my only family," replied Sesshoumaru.

"I live with mine—my mother, my little brother, and my grandfather." Kagome pointed out a few landmarks—the best _okonomiyaki_ restaurant, their usual market, the tea shop with the tastiest cakes. Her role as neighborhood tour guide earned the occasional hum, and they covered several blocks without much of anything being said. The sun was just past its peak when home came into view. "That's it... up there," Kagome directed, pointing to a steep, evergreen-covered slope and a long flight of stairs bracketed by _torii_.

Sesshoumaru came to a full stop. "A shrine?"

Although his expression was unreadable, Kagome was sure he was surprised. "My family's been here for generations. Welcome to the Sunset Shrine!" She gave his hand a quick squeeze, saying, "Don't worry; it's not warded against youkai." When they reached the bottom of the hill, she waved to the old man loitering under the vivid red arch at the top. "Gramps... I'm home!" she called, relinquishing her hold on Sesshoumaru to jog up the steps.

"Welcome back," he responded, though his quick, dark eyes were fixed on a point over her shoulder. "Who's he?"

"This is Sesshoumaru; he's a _friend_," Kagome replied, emphasizing the term lest the old man take it into his head to confront the demon.

"Is that so?" he muttered sourly, his eyebrow ticking.

As the head of the Higurashi family led the way towards the house at the far end of the shrine compound, Kagome caught Sesshoumaru's eye and whispered, "You should be grateful to Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru's brows lifted quizzically, and she explained, "Back when your brother first started hanging out with me, my grandfather was always trying to exterminate him—purification salt, sutras, chants." Kagome tapped her nose wisely. "The incense was the worst, but Gramps finally got used to the idea of having a half-demon around the house... which means you should be safe."

In the entryway to the Higurashi home, they were greeted by Kagome's mother. "Welcome home, dear! And you must be Inuyasha's brother?"

"Sesshoumaru," the youkai acknowledged with a polite nod.

Grandpa Higurashi grunted and grumbled, "_This_ is what comes from letting the girl consort with a hanyou. _Now_, she's brought home an actual demon."

"And he's most welcome," Mrs. Higurashi smoothly interjected.

Their guest was issued into the living room just as footsteps pounded down the stairs. "Hey, Sis!" hollered Souta before stumbling to a stop in front of Sesshoumaru and looking way, _way_ up. "Whoa...

you're even taller than Inu-no-niichan!"

The demon glanced Kagome's way and inquired, "Dog brother?"

She shrugged and said, "It's what Souta's always called Inuyasha."

The boy cocked his head to one side and remarked, "Your ears are different."

A slim brow arched and Kagome quickly interceded. "Technically, _Inuyasha's_ ears are different because he's a hanyou. Sesshoumaru is full youkai, and his ears are normal for a demon."

"I know," Souta mumbled, still staring boldly at the tall youkai. "Inu-no-niichan never comes for Christmas, even when we ask him to... 'cause he doesn't want to intrude. But, you came." The boy's eyes darted speculatively between Sesshoumaru and Kagome before he added, "Inu-no-niisama."

Sesshoumaru blinked at the new handle, and Kagome giggled and whispered, "_Respected_ dog brother... Inuyasha will be jealous."

Mrs. Higurashi placed a hand on Souta's shoulder to forestall further comment, then addressed the demon. "If there's _anything_ we can do to make you more comfortable, don't hesitate to ask."

"A bath," Sesshoumaru immediately replied.

His hostess didn't miss a beat. "Of course! It will only take a few minutes. Kagome, why don't you offer our guest some refreshment while I get things ready?"

Kagome agreed and beckoned for Sesshoumaru to follow her to the kitchen. "I'm sorry about that," she said sheepishly. "My family seems to have gotten the wrong impression somehow."

"You did not explain the circumstances?"

"Well... I didn't want to be too specific. Your arrangement with Inuyasha seemed to be a private thing, so I left out a lot."

"I appreciate your discretion."

"Don't worry," Kagome assured him. "I'll find a way to set Mama straight before she starts going on about puppy-eared grandchildren." She opened the cupboard and reached for a couple of glasses... so she missed the way Sesshoumaru's eyes widened ever-so slightly... then hooded.

* * *

Sesshoumaru turned off the shower and flipped his drenched hair over a shoulder as he approached the steaming tub. With a soft groan, he stepped into the hot water; taking a deep breath, he slid beneath the surface. His brother's apartment was woefully lacking in basic necessities, and the simple luxury of a long soak almost made up for having to take a train across town. _This... and the priestess's 'little trick'. _As strands of silver hair swayed in the water and brushed lightly against his skin, Sesshoumaru tried to recapture the sensation her purification made when it collided with his youki. The very recollection sent an instinctual thrill through his core—one that amounted to anticipation.

Surfacing, the demon inhaled deeply. No traces of the day's travels remained, but conversely, all signs of Kagome's scent had also disappeared. Displeasure spiked due to the lack, giving Sesshoumaru pause. _So soon? _He'd spent the last few hours in close contact with the woman, long enough to establish a certain sense of familiarity, but that didn't explain this surge of possessiveness. _I want... but __what__ do I want? _

Turning over the unrefined desire, he considered his motives. _I cannot have Tetsusaiga... so I am taking something else from my brother? _Sesshoumaru snorted at the ridiculousness of the notion. _The woman is not someone who can simply be __taken__. _And, as Inuyasha had already pointed out, _she_ could take _him_. Sesshoumaru avoided society, and the few people he met rarely earned any portion of his respect. Today marked the first time a female had established herself in his regard, and Sesshoumaru recognized the need to squarely face reality. _I cannot dismiss her without first considering her. _

_But... a human mate?_ He closed his eyes and leaned back in the deep tub. It was done, certainly; Inuyasha was proof that the two races were compatible. _A priestess? _Unbidden memories surged to the fore—her scent, her spark, her flavor. Sesshoumaru found himself hoping for another taste and licked his lips. _Yes... in spite of the disparity, it __is__ a possibility. _

Kagome appealed him with her beauty, power, vitality... and her intoxicating purity. _If what she says is true, and she and my brother are simply friends... why has Inuyasha neglected the opportunity to secure the affections of such a desirable female? _Sesshoumaru slowly combed his fingers through his hair, idly teasing it back into order. Finally, he shook his head. _I will never understand my brother, but I am beginning to understand Father. _

* * *

The yukata Mrs. Higurashi left for Sesshoumaru to change into was clean, but it smelled very faintly of hanyou and was shorter than he liked. Feeling somewhat self-conscious about appearing before strangers with damp hair and bared ankles, he once again shouldered his sword and followed his nose towards the priestess in whose presence he needed to remain for a few more hours.

A Christmas tree stood in the corner of the dining area, a taller version of the evergreen that twinkled alone in his brother's apartment, and he crossed to inspect the origami ornaments, which had been executed with varying degrees of precision. Eventually, he turned to face the room's only other occupant. Kagome sat at the low table, nibbling a cookie and perusing his feet. Catching her gaze, he quirked a brow, and she sheepishly murmured, "Stripes," nodding towards the markings peeping below the yukata's hem. "Join me?"

Sesshoumaru allowed her inviting smile to draw him forward until he knelt on the cushion beside hers. A plate of cookies and a bowl of oranges sat on the table, and Kagome had both a cup of cocoa and a steaming bowl of mushroom soup before her. "Better?" he inquired.

"Much!" she beamed. "You?"

"Hnn."

Mrs. Higurashi bustled out of the kitchen with a tray. "I wasn't sure if you'd like something sweet or savory, so I included a little of each," she explained as she set a variety of small plates before him, then poured a cup of tea. Addressing her daughter, the woman added, "Why don't you wash up too, dear? And put on something festive!"

"Okay, sure," Kagome agreed. On her way out, she nearly bumped into her little brother, coming and going. Instead of simply side-stepping him, she pulled Souta into a quick, one-armed hug and dropped a kiss on top of his head. "Caught ya, fair and square!" she laughed, tousling his hair before continuing from the room.

To Sesshoumaru's surprise, the boy scowled up at the ceiling. "Aw, geez... figures she'd notice right away." Souta snatched a couple oranges from the bowl, saying, "For me and Gramps." When he darted back out, he took care to avoid passing under the sprig of greenery, ribbon, and white berries.

_What mischief is this? _He flared his nostrils, but didn't find anything untoward about the small bundle... other than the fact that it wasn't edible.

"It's a fun little western tradition for Christmastime," Mrs. Higurashi offered with a soft chuckle. "When two people meet under the mistletoe, they kiss!"

"Hnn."

"I'm glad to see Kagome settle on someone," she remarked pleasantly. "Her grandfather has been worried that she would become an old maid... and started talking about marriage meetings earlier this fall." Sesshoumaru's brows lowered, and Mrs. Higurashi caught onto his incomprehension. "An arranged marriage."

"I see," he replied, though to be honest, he didn't.

"She's a strong-willed woman who's always been sure of what she wants," Mama continued. "Many young men are intimidated by such things, but I can see that you're just what she needs."

Sesshoumaru blinked. _Ah... the 'wrong impression' has not been corrected. _Curious as to what the woman might wish to say to a prospective suitor, he avoided comment by sampling his soup.

"Don't let her grandfather's blustering worry you," she said with a conspiratorial wink. "All we've ever wanted is for her to be happy, and if that happiness is to be found in the arms of a youkai... she will have our support."

He confirmed nothing, denied nothing, and tasted the seafood custard. The woman rambled on, and in a matter of minutes, Sesshoumaru was in possession of several new insights into the Higurashi family in general... and Kagome in particular. They were proud of their shrine and clung to tradition, but at the same time, they were very accepting of new things—like Christmas celebrations, a hanyou friend, and a youkai suitor. What's more, he learned that Kagome had always been very clumsy... something of a chatterbox... and quick-tempered, though she never held grudges.

Once his food was gone, Sesshoumaru had no choice but to respond. Gathering his thoughts, he drew himself up and intoned, "Your daughter is an admirable woman."

Mrs. Higurashi's smile blossomed into radiance, and she moved to gather his empty dishes. "You would be more comfortable if you set that aside," she remarked, nodding towards the sword-case angled across his back. "If you like, I can put it somewhere safe."

He raised a clawed hand to rest possessively over the strap. "Do not trouble yourself."

She pursed her lips thoughtfully, then smiled brightly. "You remind me of your brother... keeping precious things close. I will not insist, but the first room at the top of the stairs is Kagome's. Please feel free to put your things there."

"I will... thank you."

"Good," she replied. "And then, if you would allow _me_ to trouble _you_... my father-in-law is teaching Souta how to play _shogi_ in the next room. Are you familiar with the game?"

"I am."

"Perhaps you could lend my son a hand... and provide his grandfather with a challenge?"

Sesshoumaru graciously inclined his head. "I can."

* * *

When Kagome put in an appearance three-quarters of an hour later, a battle of wits and wills was fully engaged. "I thought you didn't _like_ games," she accused as she peered over Sesshoumaru's shoulder at the board.

"This isn't one of your kiddie games," scoffed Grandpa Higurashi.

"It is strategy," agreed Sesshoumaru.

Souta grinned up at his sister. "Inu-no-niisama's good at strategy!"

As the youkai made a decisive move that sent her grandfather into grumbles, she giggled softly. "It does seem to suit you better than Old Maid."

Sesshoumaru turned slightly and slanted a look at the young woman. Her cheeks were still flushed from the bath, and she'd changed into a yukata; her smile turned bashful when she noted his appreciative scrutiny. "Indeed," he murmured.

"I want to help Mama in the kitchen for a little while... if that's okay?" she whispered.

"I have no protest," he answered... then watched intently as she took her leave. If he'd been displeased earlier to find her scent washed from his skin, it was nothing compared to his annoyance at finding _his_ scent washed from hers. _This may prove troublesome. _

Many people tried to gloss over the differences between mankind and demonkind in the interest of promoting harmony between the species, but ignoring the distinctions didn't erase them. _Human instincts are weak, only surfacing in times of crisis, but youkai live by them. _Sesshoumaru had long since mastered his impulses, but he still _felt_ them. At the moment, he was struggling with an almost overwhelming compulsion to follow Kagome... and re-apply his scent. Unfortunately, he couldn't conceive of a socially-acceptable way to _do_ that, short of initiating another game of tag.

"Inu-no-niisama?" Souta called, tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve.

"Hnn?"

"It's our turn!"

"So it is." He took the time to explain their next move to the boy, and play resumed. However, no matter how ruthlessly he focused on his _shogi_ tactics, Sesshoumaru was constantly aware of Kagome's movements in the other room. It was frustrating that she was out of sight, but he could hear her peeling and chopping vegetables... and laughing and talking with her mother. _The things she was missing earlier. _

A short time later, she came back out to replenish their teapot—her sleeves tied back, swathed in an apron, and wreathed in smiles. Her overwhelming aura of contentment soothed some of his twitchiness, and though the experience was unprecedented, Sesshoumaru knew what it meant. _She is suitable. _

Another couple hours saw Grandpa Higurashi's staggering loss, and then the whole family gathered in the dining room for some quiet occupation in front of the Christmas tree. The ladies had finished their dinner preparations and carried tea and more snacks to the table. The old man took up his newspaper after generously offering a few sections to Sesshoumaru. Souta flopped down beside the housecat with a manga, and mother and daughter took seats across from one another and busied themselves with New Years postcards.

Sesshoumaru flipped through the paper without paying heed to the columns, lost in thought. _Inuyasha said that she has something neither of us do—a family. Yet she has freely shared her family with my brother... and now with me. Perhaps this inclusion must be what Inuyasha craves most. _The demon restlessly tapped his clawtips against the spread newsprint. _Inuyasha has done nothing because he wants nothing to change. That is where we are different. He wants to remain a part of this family, but what __I__ want... is __her__. _

Everything made sense; he'd reasoned through his instinctual responses and determined the most logical resolution to the feelings they inspired. Human or not, Kagome pleased him. Any of his earlier reluctance due to species was replaced by the conviction that she was worthy of pursuit. _True, she warned me off once, but the only true obstacle to my plans is her ignorance of them. There is nothing else for it. I cannot leave this place without reaching some kind of understanding with her. _

At that moment, Kagome glanced up in surprise, and Sesshoumaru's first thought was that she'd somehow overheard his thoughts. _Impossible_. However, he quickly realized what had happened; without a conscious effort, in his moment of distraction, his frustrated instincts had reached for the woman. Naturally, she noticed the swell of youki. Amusement flickered through Kagome's expression, and then she called up her abilities. He knew it was coming, but Sesshoumaru still wasn't wholly prepared for his response to the purification that washed across his youki and gently buffeted his skin, sending shivers along his spine.

His eyes slid shut as he savored the sensation, and when he opened them again, Kagome was watching him with concern. He blinked placidly, graced her with a faint smirk for reassurance, then pushed out more youki in a tacit request. _Do it again. _

* * *

"Have you given thought as to what it would _mean_ for you to date a demon?" Mrs. Higurashi asked when she was alone in the kitchen with her daughter. Dinner was an hour away, and the room was filled with fragrant steam.

"Eh? No! I _told_ you... Sesshoumaru and I aren't..."

"Sweetheart, your grandfather _saw_ you," her mother interrupted. "You were holding hands when you arrived."

Kagome gaped, then forced a laugh. "Oh... _that_! That was _nothing_. We were only holding hands to ward off all the women at the station."

"I _see_," Mrs. Higurashi returned, her voice heavy with sarcasm. "And did these many women follow you and your demon all the way here? Your grandfather didn't mention the crowd."

"Mama... he's Inuyasha's brother!"

"And you spent the last half hour playing footsie with your auras," she countered. As her daughter spluttered, Mrs. Higurashi shook her head. "I may not be half the priestess you are, but even Souta could feel the push and pull of spiritual energy out there!"

"B-b-but... that was just... playing around!"

"Oh, it was play all right." Mama chuckled while color suffused Kagome's face, and she calmly said, "No more of that in front of Souta... hmm?"

"He's not interested in someone like..." Kagome furiously whispered.

"He _is_," her mother firmly corrected. "Trust your mother's instincts... and _think_ about it. Otherwise, you'll just be stringing him along."

Kagome wandered slowly back out to the table with a plate of crackers and fruit. _Is Mama seeing things... or am I blind? _With a touch of dread curling in the pit of her stomach, she met Sesshoumaru's gaze. _Relaxed... that's normal. Composed... as per usual. Expectant...? Hang on... what's he waiting for? _The youkai's brows lifted a fraction, and she followed suit... and then it dawned on her. _Oh... oh, damn! He heard Mama! _

Before she could gather any of her scattered wits, the warble of her cell phone gave her a perfectly legitimate reason to turn tail and run. She rummaged the pink phone our of her purse. "Hello?" she answered, a little breathlessly, her heart hammering.

"Hey! I found the cookies you guys left, but I'm not sure you did me any favors. The trees kinda cute though."

"Oh," Kagome said with a tight laugh. "Erm... glad you like it?"

"So... no piles of steaming goo... no coating of purified demon-ash. You didn't kill each other!" the hanyou congratulated. "That's a good sign!"

"Did you think we would?"

"Nah, not really. You _did_ zap him, though... right? I can smell it."

"Maybe a little bit..."

Inuyasha growled low and fierce. "What did the bastard try to pull? I swear, I will hunt him down and..."

"No! No need... please! It was an accident, a misunderstanding. We got past it."

"Yeah?" Inuyasha replied suspiciously. "Keh, if you say so. Anyway, I'll bet you're glad to be rid of him!"

"Oh, no... he's still here."

"He's... _what_?" the hanyou exclaimed. "Where are you?"

"Home, at the shrine," she replied. "Since Mama wasn't expecting me until later, dinner isn't for a while yet. There's plenty of time... we could wait for you!"

"Whoa... back up," demanded Inuyasha. "Are you telling me that my bastard of a brother is _still there_?"

"Yes," Kagome replied patiently. "What's the big deal?"

He snorted and said, "Do you have a window handy?"

"Sure...?"

"Look out the window and tell me what you see," Inuyasha directed.

"Not much... it's too dark."

The hanyou huffed. "_Exactly_!"

"Erm... what?"

"The sun's _set_, Kagome... 'the day' was over an hour and a half ago."

"Oh... you're right," she mumbled. "Well... Mama invited him for dinner, and I think he's planning to stay. You should come over, too."

"Keh... I'm on my way."

She closed the phone and smiled to herself, then nearly jumped out of her slippers when she turned and found herself nose-to-chest with Sesshoumaru. Gasping softly, she tried to back up, but a hand on her arm prevented her. "You invited him?" he asked.

"Yes," she smiled. "That way you can show him your sword."

Something flickered behind his eyes. "You invited him for _my_ sake?"

She nodded slowly, and said, "If anybody can _really_ appreciate what you've accomplished, it'll be Inuyasha. He's always loved swords."

The demon's eyes drifted out of focus, and he began absentmindedly rubbing Kagome's arm. "Perhaps," he murmured.

Suddenly, there was a hand at her back, and he was ushering her towards the front door, guiding her out into the night. Flurries filled the darkness, catching the light from the twinkling garland was strung over the entrance. "Snow!" she sighed happily. "It's a white Christmas!"

Sesshoumaru tilted his face towards the sky and breathed deeply, exhaling on a soft hum. "Kagome," he said, enunciating her name with care. "Why has Inuyasha never claimed you?"

"I'm not entirely sure," she replied. Folding her arms across her chest, she offered him a wistful smile. "It just never happened. He's been in my heart since I was fifteen... but I think he sees me as a sister."

The youkai stepped closer and peered down at her seriously. "Earlier today, I took something from you."

"Took...?" she echoed, shaking her head in confusion.

He extended his other hand, and when his long, clawed fingers unfurled, a bundle of mistletoe lay on his palm. "You place importance on Christmas traditions like this?" he inquired.

"W-what are you planning to do with _that_?" she stammered.

"I swore to respect your boundaries, but this greenery offers a pathway," Sesshoumaru explained. "I wish to rectify a disservice."

"Excuse me?"

"A kiss for its own sake," he announced. "You said your only kisses were never intended for you."

She stared at him in complete disbelief, and then her expression closed. "Sesshoumaru," she warned. "I don't like this kind of game."

He leaned nearer and held her gaze. "I have told you numerous times, woman... I do not play games."

Her breath hitched, but she wasn't ready to believe him. "You want a kiss?" she asked warily.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I took a kiss; I wish to _give_ one instead."

"An apology?" she prodded.

"No... as I said, a kiss for its own sake."

Kagome was flattered... and somewhat irritated. _Why does it feel like we're negotiating? _"Are you saying you want to kiss me... because you want to kiss me?"

His hum of approval ended in an emphatic, "Yes."

"Is that _all_ you want?"

Sesshoumaru's golden eyes slowly warmed until she could not ignore the heat in his gaze. "No... I want more."

Kagome reached out to take the mistletoe from his hand, and she shook it gently. "Since it's a tradition... one kiss," she agreed.

The moment the words were out of her mouth, Sesshoumaru's arms were around her... as if he'd been holding himself back. He pulled her close, rested his chin on top of her head, and smoothed his hands slowly over every inch of her back, then her shoulders. She relaxed under his surprisingly gentle ministrations, though her heart thudded when his fingers slid up her throat and tipped her chin up so he could give his kiss.

Warm hands cradled her face, cool hair brushed her skin, and she allowed him to deepen his caress, but as before, she held back. He did not press, and when he pulled back, his open countenance easily communicated concern, confusion... and disappointment. Kagome was so relieved by the vulnerability in his expression, she had to close her eyes. _He really is too pretty. _With a barely-heard sigh, the demon tried to step back, but this time, she held on. Blinking against the falling snow, she peered into his face. "You have this all figured out... like a _shogi_ strategy?"

"No... I am taking a chance and hoping the fates will favor me," he replied with a trace of gruffness. "There are too many variables, so my plans cannot be set until I know your answer."

She laughed softly. "And what was the question, Sesshoumaru?"

"Would you accept a youkai suitor?" He hesitated before clarifying with a firm, "Me."

With a smile that did wonders for the demon's temporarily flagging confidence, Kagome replied, "I _might_... but only if he understood something very important."

"Tell me."

Slipping her arms up around Sesshoumaru's neck so that she was pressed tightly against him, Kagome whispered, "A kiss isn't something you should _give_ or _take_; it's something two people should _share_."

He nodded gravely, then whispered back, "Show me."

* * *

_**Merry Christmas, Everyone!**_

* * *

**End Note: **Posted on December 24, 2009. 16,069 words.


	2. Counting the Days

**Disclaimer: **I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities for the characters in this seasonal continuation... especially for the one who's about to be courted. A nod of recognition is bent towards Rumiko Takahashi for her creative prowess.

**Author's Note:** When I wrote _Counting the Hours_, I knew it was just the start. My plan has always been to continue the tale. Perhaps we'll make it an annual tradition. ::twinkle::

**A Note of Gratitude: **Many thanks to Jupe, who kindly offered to beta this for me.

* * *

**Counting the Days**

**

* * *

**

_**December 25**_

Once he was a block from the station, Inuyasha checked both ways. What with the holiday and the change in weather, the street was practically empty. Heedless of the gathering snow, the hanyou hopped up onto a nearby wall and rid himself of shoes and socks. Knotting laces together, he slung them over his shoulder, where they bounced against the sword case that rode between his shoulder blades. He impatiently tugged his thick, waist-length silver hair loose, then took off up the street at a swift trot. As he ran, he berated himself for putting 'his' family at risk.

He still couldn't believe his half-brother would stoop so low as to inflict himself upon the only people in the world he cared about. _I never shoulda let him anywhere near the Higurashis. _Pouring on the speed, he trained his golden eyes on the red _torii_ gate just up the street. _Why is that bastard still there?_ _I swear, if he's giving any of them a hard time, I'll knock him into next year. _

Taking the steps five at a time, he skidded to a stop in the hushed courtyard of the Sunset Shrine. He didn't smell fear, blood, or poison, so his haywire imagination settled down. More realistically, but just as reassuring, he wasn't picking up any signs of purification. If Kagome hadn't felt the need to fry him, maybe his brother was behaving himself. _Once singed, twice shy. _The tang of spiritual power left behind in his apartment had sent Inuyasha diving for the phone to check on her. Kagome had sounded like her same old self, but it had been a shocker to learn that Sesshoumaru hadn't ditched her as soon as the sun set. _Maybe Mrs. Higurashi is torturing the bastard with kindness and cookies. Yeah... that's probably it. _With a crooked smile, the hanyou hunched his shoulders and trudged towards the house at the far end of the compound.

Letting himself in, he dropped his shoes and propped his sword case in the corner before calling a greeting. Mrs. Higurashi appeared first, wearing an apron and wiping her hands on a dish towel. "Welcome, Inuyasha," she said warmly. "Merry Christmas!"

"Thanks," he replied offering the woman a bashful smile. "Sorry about the bas– ...uhh, my brother's intrusion."

"Nonsense!" she replied. "We couldn't be happier! I'm _so_ glad you introduced the two of them!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked blankly.

She leaned closer and said, "They are so cute together!"

Something was very wrong here. Silver dog ears drooped in confusion, and he ventured, "Did you just call Sesshoumaru... _cute_?"

Mrs. Higurashi put her hand on his arm and lowered her voice conspiratorially. "You've _always_ been a part of the family, but it looks as though it'll soon be official!"

Inuyasha could only shake his head in complete and utter bewilderment. _What in the hell is going on here?_

Ignoring his growing sense of dread, the hanyou stalked into the next room, only to find Sesshoumaru sitting calm as you please at the table, sharing a newspaper with Kagome's grandfather. The inu-youkai glanced up and impassively met his brother's gaze, then returned to his reading without comment. _So __far, so normal. _

"Inu-no-niichan, you came!" Souta exclaimed, hurrying over to throw his arms around the hanyou's waist.

"Yeah, kid," he replied, giving the boy's hair a quick ruffle.

Kagome also rose to greet him. "Come, sit," she urged with a bright smile, taking his hand and tugging him towards the table. "Did you eat?"

"Nothing since the airport," he admitted, stealing glances at his brother, who was now watching them closely. "I could eat," the hanyou admitted distractedly. _Something definitely happened. _But the only thing that made sense made _no_ sense at all. Turning his attention to Kagome, Inuyasha tightened his grip around her hand for a moment and breathed deeply. His eyes widened as he realized that her own scent was subtly overlaid with that of his brother. That was only possible if they'd been in physical contact. Searching his memories—few and scattered as they were—he couldn't recall _ever_ seeing Sesshoumaru touch another person. _The bastard's whole aura screams 'Back off!' _

"You okay?" she asked softly.

Dark brows drew together, and he gruffly returned, "You okay?"

Of all things, she blushed, and an inexplicable fear pooled like ice water in his gut. _Damn it all! There's no way she could have... he would have...! _More than a little confused, he let go of Kagome's hand and sank to a cushion at the opposite end of the table from Sesshoumaru. The sudden collision of the family who had adopted him and the family who had rejected him left him off balance. Unsure what else to do with himself, Inuyasha reached over and hauled Souta into his lap for a quick tickle and tussle, and the sheer normalcy of playing with the kid soothed him a little.

"_Enough_, boys," Mrs. Higurashi scolded as she swished into the room a few minutes later.

He turned Souta loose as a tray of food was placed before him. Muttering a sheepish, "Thanks," he checked to make sure she'd heard him before he dug in. Inuyasha ate slowly, feeling awkward and angry, which killed his appetite. Kagome brought a fresh pot of tea, then took her usual seat, which just happened to be across from his... but next to the bastard's.

"I was thinking," Mrs. Higurashi began, looking expectantly at him. "Do you have any pressing business this week?"

"Nope," he admitted.

"Then, why don't you stay," she invited.

The hanyou cut a glance towards Kagome, whose expression was reassuringly hopeful. "You mean... all week?" he asked, a little surprised, for he knew how busy the shrine was around New Year's. Though no one—not even Kagome's grandfather—had ever alluded it, he was well aware than some people believed that people like him were a bad omen. He usually kept to himself until after all the holiday fuss died down.

Kagome jumped in, saying, "You keep enough of your things here, so why not?"

Inuyasha cast a sidelong glance at his brother, who was wearing one of his yukata. Sesshoumaru cocked a brow at him, as if challenging him to remark on the loan. Resisting the urge to roll his eyes at the idiot, he turned back to Mrs. Higurashi and said, "Yeah... sure. I'll stick around."

To his dismay, she next turned to his brother and inquired, "And what about you, Mr. Taishou?"

Inuyasha stifled his snort, for he knew his brother wouldn't be caught dead...

"I would be honored."

Inuyasha choked on his soup, then swung wide, watering eyes towards his brother. "You're staying?" he asked, voice cracking. Mrs. Higurashi pressed his tea cup towards his hand, and he obediently took a swig.

"Indeed," Sesshoumaru answered.

"_Why_?"

The inu-youkai merely lifted a shoulder and returned to his paper.

Next, the hanyou looked to Kagome, still trying to fathom the bizarre change she seemed to have wrought in his brother. She was studying her tea cup with unnecessary intensity, so he poked her under the table with his foot. When she raised her eyes, he urgently met her gaze, silently begging her to answer all the questions he couldn't blurt out in front of everyone. _What the hell did you do?_

Her smile was pure Kagome, and the fondness in it hadn't dimmed a bit... so that was okay. Inuyasha relaxed a little, but not all the way. Not with the bastard's incomprehensible encroachment. The hanyou had a feeling this week was going to be all kinds of bizarre.

* * *

Throughout the course of the evening, Inuyasha kept a close eye on his brother, but the demon was just as difficult to read as always. More accustomed to repeating himself three times at increasing decibels in order to garner so much as a glance, he was floored by Sesshoumaru's capacity for courtesy. He wasn't taking part in the conversation; he didn't even seem interested by what was said, but his steady gaze settled on each speaker in turn. _The bastard's nose is working overtime, but why would he want to memorize them? _The hanyou shifted nervously, and his brother glanced his way. "What?" Inuyasha muttered, on edge. Sesshoumaru merely quirked a brow and went back to listening to Mrs. Higurashi's excited description of some new recipe she wanted to test on them.

Though he watched for a chance to talk to Kagome alone, the hour grew late and bedtime arrived. It only took a few moments to discuss sleeping arrangements. "Inuyasha usually shares with Souta," Mrs. Higurashi said as she tapped a finger against her chin. "Would you like to join them, Mr. Taishou, or will that be too crowded?"

"I do not require sleep," Sesshoumaru calmly replied.

"Oh... well, make yourself comfortable?" their hostess ventured.

"I will," he replied with a solemn nod.

Still slightly agog at the rampant politeness, Inuyasha allowed Souta to lead the way to his room, where they quickly changed into pajamas. The boy sprawled on his bed and watched as the hanyou tossed a futon on the floor and shoved it into place with his foot. "It's so _cool_ that you got to come for Christmas!" Souta enthused.

"Yeah... that's how it worked out this year," he acknowledged distractedly.

"And you get to stay all week!"

"Looks that way." Giving the boy a crooked smile, he added, "We'll have time for plenty of games."

"You bet," Souta agreed with satisfaction. "Especially since you can help with stuff."

"Stuff?"

Kagome's little brother wriggled under his blankets as the hanyou turned out the lights. "Yup. Now that Christmas is done, Mama will be getting ready for New Year's."

"More cooking?"

"That, too."

Before the boy could expound, Inuyasha hushed him, saying, "Oi... what's _he_ doing?"

"Huh?"

"My brother's on the move," the hanyou announced, tiptoeing towards the door. Souta bounced out of bed and padded after him, and they both peered into the darkened hallway. Sesshoumaru stood at the top of the stairs, gazing intently at Kagome's bedroom door. _What in the hell is he doing? If he bugs her, I swear I'll...! _However, the taiyoukai didn't attempt to enter her room. With a flip of his lengthy hair, he silently settled on the floor, leaning into the door frame as he propped the end of his sword case against his shoulder. Closing his eyes, Sesshoumaru pointedly ignored his two wide-eyed observers. "Well, damn," Inuyasha muttered, then recollected small ears. "Whoops... sorry, kid."

"Is Inu-no-niisama standing guard?" Souta whispered.

"Keh." That's _exactly_ what it looked like, and Inuyasha was pretty sure he knew what it meant. Tugging the door shut, he herded Souta back into bed, then plunked down on the floor beside it. "Okay, kid. I want you to tell me _everything_ that happened with 'Inu-no-niisama' today."

* * *

_**December 26**_

_**

* * *

**_

Before any of the Higurashi family stirred the following morning, Sesshoumaru slipped outside. He had obeyed the instinct to watch over Kagome while she slept, but something told him the young woman wouldn't thank him for his trouble. _She hardly needs protecting from her family... and Inuyasha cannot be considered a threat either. _Unaccustomed to explaining himself, he simply withdrew.

Although it was early, traffic noise drifted up through the woods that surrounded the hilltop shrine. Grimacing slightly at the unpleasant city smells, he turned his attention to the various buildings that stood within the courtyard, but it was the enormous god tree that drew his gaze. _Hello, old one_, he offered in silent greeting. It was rare to find another who had weathered as many centuries as he. _Have you been watching over the one I have chosen? I shall return the favor once you are under my protection. _With that, Sesshoumaru began a meticulous survey of the property, pacing off the boundaries and scrutinizing the surrounding buildings.

The crunch of snow heralded Inuyasha's appearance, and the taiyoukai spared him a brief glance, assessing his mood. _I am surprised he did not accost me as soon as he arrived last night. _His brother's expressive face was pinched with unhappiness, and his fists were clenched; however, bodily assault did not appear to be forthcoming. Sesshoumaru merely returned to his inspection of the forested slope that could be approached from the street.

"Oi! What's going on?"

"Familiarization," he replied.

"Well, you can stop," Inuyasha declared brusquely. "I usually take care of this."

Sesshoumaru paused and gave his brother a piercing look. "This?"

"Yeah. I had the old man show me where the lines are," the hanyou said, gesturing towards the base of the hill.

"Why?"

Inuyasha's golden eyes blinked in surprise, but then his expression closed. With a shrug, he muttered, "It's what our old man used to do. I remember that much."

"Hnn."

When Sesshoumaru resumed his circuit, Inuyasha trailed after him. "Do you owe her or something?"

"Who?"

"Kagome. That's the only thing I could think of," the hanyou explained. Though his voice was casual, his gaze was keen. "Why else would you be here?"

"I was invited, the same as you."

"Keh... it's _not_ the same."

Sesshoumaru arched a brow at his brother, who prodded a patch of snow with one bare foot. _I will never understand his aversion to shoes. _Since silence usually worked to loosen Inuyasha's tongue, the taiyoukai bided his time.

Growling in frustration, the hanyou snapped, "These people are _mine_, Sesshoumaru. Why are you here? What are you planning?"

"My plans are not your concern," he replied dismissively.

Inuyasha grabbed his arm and stubbornly demanded, "Just promise me you won't hurt them."

Sesshoumaru marveled at his brother's stupidity. _If I was looking for leverage, you just handed it to me. _Shrugging off his brother's hand, he walked on, asking, "How long have they been your pack?"

"Huh?"

"You were unaware?" he inquired patronizingly. For a hanyou, Inuyasha was strong, and muddled though they were by human emotions, his instincts often ruled his actions.

"I don't _have_ a pack anymore," Inuyasha muttered. "These people are human, not youkai."

"Hnn." Though he was loath to admit it, there wasn't much difference.

"So anyhow... I don't want you messing with Kagome," the hanyou warned.

Sesshoumaru smiled to himself, recognizing the emptiness of his brother's underlying threat. "Did she complain to you?" his inquired softly.

"How _could_ she? She's sleeping," Inuyasha pointed out sourly.

"She will wake soon. You may speak with her then."

The hanyou huffed. "I don't need _your_ permission to talk to my best friend!"

Inuyasha's anger simmered ever-nearer the surface, and Sesshoumaru couldn't resist stoking it. "Yet you have it."

"Bastard," he muttered, turning back towards the house.

* * *

At breakfast, Sesshoumaru looked on as Inuyasha tried to figure out how to act. It was intriguing, really, watching as the hanyou attempted to reconcile impulses he only half-understood with fears he couldn't quite hide from his sharp-nosed sibling. _I am a threat, but I am an honored guest. The Higurashis might has well have tied his hands with rope. _Sesshoumaru met Inuyasha's half-hearted glares with a faint smirk and hoped it never occurred to his brother that _he_ was similarly strapped.

Kagome arrived late to the table and reached for an orange from the bowl at its center. Her mother immediately drew her into conversation, making plans for the day, but the young woman's gaze strayed to the others at the table. Inuyasha warranted a warm smile, and eventually, she sent Sesshoumaru a shy one as well. For just a moment, he allowed his expression to soften.

_Twice. _He'd kissed her twice the day before; however when he'd asked for permission to court her, she hadn't answered him properly. _Maybe_ was not _yes_, and until Kagome accepted him fully, Sesshoumaru intended to tread carefully. She knew more than the average person about demons because of her training, but where humans were concerned, _knowing_ something and _welcoming_ it were often different. Thanks to his brother, she was familiar with many inu-youkai idiosyncrasies, but that same brother would undoubtedly be the first and loudest to oppose the taiyoukai's suit. _Silencing him is not an option, and intimidation has never worked before. He's too stubborn, though skittishness makes him surprisingly docile. _The change was quite refreshing.

Once the meal was cleared away, Kagome carried a tray of materials to the table and settled down to do some writing. Her hair had been gathered up in a high ponytail, and Sesshoumaru's gaze idly traced the line of her neck while she settled into her task.

Inuyasha edged closer on the young woman's other side and asked, "Whatcha doing?"

"These are New Year's greetings," she replied, handing him one of the cards from the pile of finished postcards.

"Oh, sure. You send me one every year." Eying the sizable stack, he dryly added, "Nice to know I'm special."

Kagome laughed.."These go to all our family and friends, but yours is always _extra_ special. Promise!"

"Keh," he said with a crooked little smile. "Looks like a big job. You want some help?"

"It's nice of you to offer," Kagome replied diplomatically. "I can handle this, but I _do_ know something you could do."

"What's that?"

"Your brother has something to show you," she replied, glancing towards Sesshoumaru to include him in the conversation. "Isn't that right?"

The taiyoukai reluctantly inclined his head, and several emotions flitted across the hanyou's face. "Me?" Inuyasha asked skeptically.

"Mm-hmm," Kagome replied pleasantly. "If anyone can appreciate Sesshoumaru's achievement, it's you."

As his younger brother's gaze swung his way, Sesshoumaru stifled a sigh and reached for the long case that rested beside his seat cushion. When he placed it on the table, Inuyasha's ears pricked forward. "You brought a sword?"

"I brought _my_ sword," Sesshoumaru acknowledged with subtle emphasis.

The hanyou caught on. "_Yours_... as in you made it?"

The taiyoukai brushed the sword case with his fingertips, an action that was at once possessive and respectful. "I did."

Leaning towards Sesshoumaru, Kagome teasingly confided, "Inuyasha has a thing for swords."

"Oi... not just _any_ swords," grumbled the hanyou. His eyes were still zeroed in on the case, as if he was trying to see right through the it, and Sesshoumaru's hand tightened protectively around it. "You've never brought a sword before."

_As if I would bring anything less than the best before the one who bears Father's fang. _Not that he would ever admit it.

His brother's ears lowered slowly, a sign that he was thinking hard, but then they snapped back to attention. "That ain't just any sword, is it," he said, making it a statement. "Myouga told me you were learning how to make ones like Tetsusaiga. It's why you left."

Kagome gave the hanyou's arm a pat, then smiled hopefully at Sesshoumaru. "May we see?"

Slowly, he undid the various buckles and clasps that had secured the sword for travel, then lifted the case's lid. The familiar sheath gleamed darkly against a silk lining; taking it up, he withdrew the blade with a small flourish.

"Oh!" gasped Kagome as the demon-forged blade pulsed a greeting.

Its youki was like his own, yet unique. Totosai likened the similarity to a child's resemblance to their parent. Sesshoumaru grasped the hilt more firmly and flared his own youki in answer. _You are too confident for one who has yet to be tried_, he mentally chided. With another impertinent pulse, the sword quieted and its master nodded approvingly.

"It's as cocky as you are!" Inuyasha snorted.

Arching a brow at his brother's perceptiveness, Sesshoumaru said, "This is Bakusaiga."

"How beautiful," Kagome breathed, admiring the pattern etched along the length of the blade.

"Keh... I guess it's pretty enough," his brother conceded, his golden eyes taking on a gleam. "But is it strong?"

Sesshoumaru smirked. "It is."

"Wanna test it out?" Inuyasha asked eagerly.

"Hnn."

Kagome laughed softly as the brothers rose as one and moved towards the foyer. "Don't tear up the courtyard," she called after them.

* * *

As a hush fell over the house late that night, Sesshoumaru once more settled down in the upstairs hallway. Though he had been able to prove Bakusaiga's worth, Kagome had not come outside to watch the brothers spar. _It would seem that New Year's post cards are of greater importance than ascertaining a potential mate's prowess. _Human priorities baffled him.

Even worse, there were too many obstacles to the intimacy they had enjoyed the previous day. He longed to speak with her, to touch her, to taste her anew, but the day had passed without ever presenting an opportunity. Only his honor prevented him from entering Kagome's bedroom uninvited.

Suddenly, a soft sound emanated from within the young woman's room, and her guard dog's back stiffened. A second tap. The swish of a curtain. The slide of her window. A low murmur. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened, then narrowed in fury. _He dares...?_

Then, Kagome giggled, and Sesshoumaru heard her inquire, "Are _you_ giving me the what-are-your-intentions-towards-my-sibling speech, now?"

"I was just worried," grumbled Inuyasha.

"About your brother? How sweet!"

"Geez, Kagome... be serious! I'm worried about _you_," the hanyou protested. "I don't give a damn about that bastard."

Though it was soft as a sigh, Sesshoumaru's keen ears caught her reply. "Liar."

* * *

_**December 27**_

_**

* * *

**_

At the table the next morning, Mrs. Higurashi was all smiles. "The time has come to get ready for a new year!" she announced, placing a small notepad on the table beside her tea cup. Tapping it with the tip of her pen, she continued, "Grandpa and I went over everything yesterday, and the list is ready!"

The elderly man gave their two guests a shrewd once-over. "There's better uses for all that excess strength and energy than jumping around the courtyard like a couple of kids. Earn your keep," he harrumphed.

Inuyasha's ears drooped. "Sure, old man. What's on your list?"

"Oh, the usual things," Mrs. Higurashi interjected brightly. "The whole place needs a good going-over, from top to bottom!"

"Keh... it won't take long to do a little housekeeping," the hanyou said gamely.

Souta gave the hanyou a pitying look. "It's not _just_ the house, inu-no-niichan."

"We're shrine-keepers," Grandpa said, a glint in his eyes.

"Okay... so... we're gonna do a little _shrine_keeping," Inuyasha amended, glancing Kagome's way for verification. Her knowing smile let him know just how far off base he was.

Elbowing the hanyou, Souta muttered, "There's nothing _little_ about New Year's cleaning."

Nodding pleasantly, Mrs. Higurashi began flipping through the pages on her notepad, each filled with her neat writing. "Inuyasha, dear... I'll ask you to start with the gutters. Souta, can you show him which ones have been clogged?"

"Sure!" the boy eagerly agreed. Sesshoumaru could hear them talking in the foyer while Kagome's little brother donned his jacket. "Will you give me a piggyback ride?"

Meanwhile, Mrs. Higurashi continued to hand down orders. Grandpa was entrusted with mailing the finished stack of postcards. The woman next turned to Sesshoumaru, and the taiyoukai resigned himself to a few days of menial labor. "Mr. Taishou, you will escort my daughter to the store. I need several things, so she'll be needing your strong arms."

He blinked.

She winked.

"I will accompany her," he agreed solemnly.

"Good! You two run along!"

Kagome, who was being uncharacteristically quiet, simply said, "I'll get my coat."

Sesshoumaru waited outside, bemusedly watching his younger brother and Souta jump along the rooftops 'like a couple of kids.' _Apparently, humans place greater value on clean of gutters than in skilled swordsmanship. _It was mystifying, really.

"Ready?" Kagome inquired when she stepped out the door.

Though the question was unnecessary, he answered, "I am."

She led the way towards the bright red _torii_ gate, then down the long stairs to street level. Wanting to be well out of Inuyasha's earshot before he spoke his mind, Sesshoumaru followed the young woman in impatient silence. His own clothes had been returned to him by now, so he walked along the sidewalk with his hands tucked into the sleeves of his kosode, the fabric of his hakama swishing with each step. As city smells thickened around them, he eased closer to her, seeking solace in his newfound familiarity with her scent. However, its pleasant brightness was edged with fear. _Or is it doubt? _Either was wholly unacceptable, and he reached out to catch her elbow. "We need to talk."

"We need to shop," she countered breezily. "I have the list to prove it."

Sesshoumaru frowned at the faint tremor in her tone. _She is trying too hard to smile, but it is not my __fault this time. _Determined to get to the bottom of the matter, the taiyoukai glanced both ways, then scooped Kagome up and leapt onto the roof of the local okonomiyaki restaurant.

"What are you _doing_?" she demanded, her eyes sparking dangerously. Purity shimmered at the edges of his aura, adding new bite to the chill December air.

"Something is amiss," he replied. Kagome lowered her gaze, which was as good as an admission. With a small huff, he demanded, "Tell me."

She looked off towards the shrine, whose rooftops were clearly visible from their vantage point. "Do you hate Inuyasha?"

"Not particularly," he carelessly replied.

The young woman folded her arms over her chest. "He's been my best friend since middle school, you know."

A faint frown marred Sesshoumaru's face. "You have mentioned it."

"He thinks you might be getting close to me in order to annoy him."

"Do you believe him?"

"Well... I trust him, and you _do_ seem to enjoy making him uncomfortable." Kagome gave the inu-youkai a considering look. "Is he right?"

"No."

The troubled expression didn't leave her face. Drawing a deep breath, she declared, "I won't come between you."

"Would it not make more sense to say that _he_ is trying to come between _us_?"

Ignoring his logic, Kagome vehemently continued, "I will not become an excuse for hatred on either side."

"Inuyasha needs no excuse," Sesshoumaru smoothly replied. "He has always hated me."

"He doesn't hate you," she countered. "Inuyasha just doesn't trust you."

"That matters little."

"It matters to _me_," she retorted, her voice hardening with determination. "I'm not giving up my best friend for anyone... even you. If you're not willing to to accept that, then you're not worth accepting."

Sesshoumaru considered her words for several long moments, half-hoping she would retract them. She did not. Leaning closer, he softly inquired, "What would you have me do?"

Her chin came up, and Kagome replied, "Prove to me that you're serious. Earn his trust."

"Thereby earning yours?"

"Something like that," she replied with a brisk nod.

_I have always been under the impression that females would be easier to woo._ Sesshoumaru didn't particularly like the condition she had placed on him, but he did like a challenge. "If I do this, will you accept me?"

"Maybe," she allowed.

There it was again. Sesshoumaru was beginning to hate _maybe_s.

* * *

_**December 28**_

_**

* * *

**_

It had been centuries since Sesshoumaru had done anything resembling domestic cleaning. That's what retainers were for, yet here he was with his sleeves tied back, up to his elbows in the oily lather. _There is a certain novelty to the experience_, he decided as he wrung out his rag and returned to the paneled walls. He'd never been asked to do such things by Totosai, but the old swordsmith's workspace probably would have defied the attempt. _The grime is probably as fossilized as the ancient bones that surround his forge. _

Sesshoumaru had been assigned to the interior of the main shrine, a distinct honor according to Kagome's grandfather. The elderly man had left him with lengthy instructions, a step ladder, and a parting admonition not to scratch the gilding. Under any other circumstances, the taiyoukai would have been offended by the merest suggestion that he stoop to conquer cobwebs, but he'd accepted the shrine-keeper's direction in respectful silence. Compliance was nothing more than a means to his ends.

_It would be simplest to give her up, walk away and never look back._ Everything could return to the way it had been, with he and his brother enduring a single day in each other's presence. That had always been a necessary evil; this voluntary abasement was a hassle... an indignity... and quite possibly a farce. Yet he chose to submit. _When have I ever chosen the easiest course? _

With delicate precision, Sesshoumaru attacked a section of complicated lattice, quietly admiring the craftsmanship as only another craftsman could. The job would have been time-consuming for a human, but he possessed a demon's speed... and a deft touch. Within moments, he returned to the pail and idly swished the rag through sudsy water.

From overhead, he could hear the scrape and rattle that marked his brother's progress across the roof. Inuyasha was busy patching holes and replacing damaged tiles, a task he deemed preferable to working indoors. Sesshoumaru was much more accustomed to the sharp smell of smoke and the chill clarity of mountain air than the heady undertones of incense that lingered in the hushed building. _However, this is much better than the unnatural stench of this city_, he decided, breathing slow and deep.

As he worked, he pondered the task Kagome had set him. _Gain Inuyasha's trust. _It was an interesting condition, and one in keeping with what he understood of the young woman. Family was important to her, and in her mind, Inuyasha was family. Her loyalty was admirable, but it annoyed Sesshoumaru that his half-brother held the greater portion of her affection. _I will supplant him. _

The taiyoukai paused as several random observations slid neatly into place. _Hnn... __that__ is what he fears._ Ever since he'd arrived, Inuyasha had been struggling to hide an underlying nervousness, which was odd. Usually, his little brother came at him full-force and full-voice, heedless of the consequences. _His behavior hinges upon his instincts... whether he realizes it or not._ Pack dynamics were second nature to inu-youkai, so it wasn't surprising that Inuyasha's nature was getting the better of him despite the human part of his heritage. _My brother didn't establish himself __over__ this pack; he found a place __within__ it and is acting accordingly. _

As he banished dust from several hard-to-reach niches, Sesshoumaru's mind neatly sorted through the family structure. The senior Higurashi male might not have been as strong as Inuyasha, but the hanyou deferred to him with a very human respect for an elder, making the old man their alpha. _Mrs. Higurashi probably reminds him of his own mother, and he seeks her approval. By default, that makes Kagome and Souta his younger siblings, packmates he looks out for. _

On some level, the hanyou perceived Sesshoumaru as a threat. _Kagome's grandfather cannot defend this small pack against me, and Mrs. Higurashi's dictate prevents Inuyasha from driving me off by his own hand. From his perspective, I am poised to displace him, for if I were to wrest leadership of this family from the old man's hands, it would be within my rights to throw my brother out. _Fortunately for the hanyou, he wasn't truly a rival. Indeed, he wasn't even an obstacle. _He is the key, and I will turn him. _

As the afternoon wore on, Sesshoumaru entertained himself by adding a personal touch to his nearly-completed task. Just as he would have done with a blade upon the anvil, he imbued his efforts with his youki. His hands lingered upon every inch of the shrine's interior, leaving behind both his scent and an unmistakable tang of youki. Lips quirking in satisfaction, he admired the effect... only to be interrupted by a soft huff.

Kagome stood in the door, swathed in an enormous apron, her hair tied up in a cloth. There was a dark smudge across the bridge of her nose, and amusement sparkled in her eyes. "You know, if Grandpa could see this, he'd have a fit," she announced lightly.

"I have removed the dust," he replied archly.

"Oh, yes," she agreed. "You've done an admirable job with that, but you've also made more work for _me_."

That said, her spiritual energy welled up and outward, rolling through the shrine and undoing all his mischief. Purity dazzled his eyes and sent a tingle over his skin as every trace of his youki was purged from the room, leaving him unharmed... but not quite untouched. His eyelids lowered as he concentrated on the nuances of scent and sensation. _Exhilarating. _

With an impish smile, Kagome declared, "This is _my_ territory, not _yours_. More dusting, less marking."

She sashayed back the way she'd come, and he gazed after her. _Oh, yes... she is worthy of pursuit. _

* * *

Inuyasha's back went up when he saw his older brother stroll over to Goshinboku and leap upwards. _Damn it all, that's __my__ tree! _He scowled fiercely as Sesshoumaru prowled through the bare branches... and was only partially mollified when the taiyoukai didn't sit in his usual spot. The niche his sibling chose was on the opposite side of the tree and slightly higher. Once settled, Sesshoumaru caught his gaze and arched a brow in silent challenge. Fists clenching almost as tightly as his stomach, Inuyasha trudged over. _The bastard had better answer me straight, or... aw, hell... I dunno what. This is so messed up! _Springing lightly onto his favorite limb, Inuyasha claimed his rightful place and slouched down, folding his arms over his chest. "Oi, Sesshoumaru...?"

"Hnn."

"What are you doing?"

"I am doing what you asked me to do."

The hanyou frowned in confusion. "That's funny... I'm pretty sure our arrangement involved you skulking around my apartment for a day, then disappearing until I have to drag myself up your mountain next year."

"You asked me to humor Kagome," Sesshoumaru calmly reminded.

"Huh? Oh... well, yeah," Inuyasha conceded. "Which I appreciate and all, but why are you _still_ doing it?"

"It pleases me to do so."

His ears quivered, trying to catch every nuance of his older brother's tone. Taking a deep breath, he plunged ahead. "Isn't it more like _she_ pleases you?" Inuyasha held his breath, not that doing so had ever helped pry answers out of Sesshoumaru before.

For once, the bastard cooperated. "Indeed."

_Not what I wanted to hear. _Kagome had tried to tell him, but this didn't make sense at all. _It ain't like she can't take care of herself, but the bastard is just... such a bastard! _Worrying at the tree's rough bark with the tip of one claw, Inuyasha ventured, "Are you really going to court her?"

"I am."

"But you only met her a couple days ago! I can't believe she'd agree to something like that."

"Why not?" Sesshoumaru inquired, still maintaining a neutral tone. "Has she never acted impulsively before?"

"I guess she has. Kagome can be pretty confusing, but she's a girl." Hunching his shoulders, he muttered, "Most of the time, she listens to me, and I _warned_ her about you."

"She _does_ value your judgment," his brother announced. "Indeed, I must bow to it."

The hanyou craned his neck, trying to catch a glimpse of Sesshoumaru's face. "What're you talking about?"

"I cannot proceed without your blessing."

Quick as a wink, Inuyasha darted higher into the branches, then dropped down in front of his brother, needing to look him in they eye. "You mean she _didn't_ agree to the whole courtship thing?"

"Not outright," Sesshoumaru replied.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because it is the truth."

Inuyasha knew he was missing something important and demanded, "What the hell kind of condition did she set?"

"Reconciliation."

"You mean... you and me?" he ventured. When his brother inclined his head, for just a moment, gratitude for Kagome fluttered in Inuyasha's chest. But Sesshoumaru's impassive face was a cold dash of reality. "You're being nice to me so you can get Kagome."

"Yes."

Inuyasha curled his lip, angry with himself as much as with his older brother. "She won't be fooled any more than I am," he snapped. "If you wanted to trick her, you shouldn't have told me."

Sesshoumaru cocked his head to one side and said, "Exactly."

He blinked. _Damn him and his tight-lipped ways. How am I supposed to understand what he's saying if he isn't talking? _To his amazement, his brother volunteered more.

"You know where I stand," Sesshoumaru explained evenly. "If you were to learn of my motives later, you would suspect them."

"So, all I have to do is tell her you're bad news, and she'll toss you out?"

"Do you believe that is what she wishes?"

Inuyasha opened his mouth to deliver a scathing reply, but anything he might have said probably wasn't the truth... or at least not the whole truth. "Why Kagome?" he asked desperately. "I mean... she's human."

"I am aware of her species."

He worried his lip with a fang and pointed out, "Your kids would be like me."

Sesshoumaru haughtily replied, "My child would be mine."

For some reason, that was comforting, but he wasn't ready to believe any of it. "Why do you want her?" he asked, embarrassed by the soft whine that accompanied the question.

Without a trace of mockery, Sesshoumaru replied, "You warned me that she could take me, and you were correct. She had the opportunity to kill me."

The hanyou snorted. "Kagome never would have."

"But she _could_ have."

Incredulously, Inuyasha asked, "And that's a _good_ thing?"

This time, the only answer he received was a faint smirk. Instead, Sesshoumaru announced, "Since I require your acceptance before I can obtain Kagome's acceptance, my path is clear. In order to court her, I must first woo you."

Silver dog ears laid flat. "You're _joking_."

"I am not."

* * *

_**December 29**_

_**

* * *

**_

First thing the next morning, Kagome was searching through the laundry room cupboards to see if they needed to add shampoo to the last minute shopping list. They went through the stuff at an impressive rate whenever Inuyasha was visiting, but with Sesshoumaru in the house, too... Mama was worried that they might be out, so she'd sent her daughter to investigate. _If we're going to keep that swishy hair squeaky clean, we'd better stock up! _

A gentle brush of youki teased at the edges of her awareness, and she glanced over her shoulder in surprise. Sesshoumaru leaned casually against the door frame, yet she had no idea how long he'd been there. The churning of the washing machine had covered any noise he might have made, but she knew how much control it must take to harness all the power he commanded. _Oooh, he's good. Scary good... but in a good way. _Amused by her own redundancy, she topped her assessment off with a friendly, "Good morning."

The taiyoukai inclined his head, then inquired, "May I join you?

"Erm... sure?" she agreed. Sesshoumaru stepped into the small room, which immediately felt even smaller, and slid the door shut behind him. The first floor laundry room was little more than a pass-through to the house's bathroom, where a large bathtub held pride of place. With both doors closed, the two of them were basically closeted together, and when he took a step closer, she was backed up against the merrily chugging washer.

With so much proximity, it was impossible not to notice that the usually-fastidious demon was rather disheveled. His sleeves were still tied back, dirt smudged his clothes, and there appeared to be cobwebs caught in his hair. "So... did Grandpa already put you to work?" she asked breathlessly. "You got an early start!"

"I did not begin early," he smoothly countered. "I worked through the night."

"That's ambitious."

"Not especially." Sesshoumaru leaned closer, sending her heart softly fluttering. "Your grandfather decided that since I do not require sleep, I required a task. The storehouse he closed me into cannot have been touched in decades."

Kagome's laugh held a hint of tension. "You should have told him no."

The inu-youkai shrugged a shoulder, and for a moment, she thought he was going to kiss her, but his cheek merely grazed hers as he whispered in her ear. "It was a long night, and I wish to be reminded that my efforts are not in vain."

"Oh?"

"Hnn," he acknowledged, nuzzling the tendrils of hair just in front of her ear.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" she inquired archly.

"Waging war on two fronts," Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

She pulled back, eyes crossing slightly as she tried to meet his gaze. "Since when are we at war?"

With a short huff of amusement, he explained, "Two tasks lay before me. I must gain my brother's trust, but I am also seeking your favor. Him, I must endure. You, I must entice."

"Aren't you getting ahead of yourself?" Kagome asked, desperately hoping her cheeks weren't as red as they felt. "Inuyasha's _out there _somewhere, and _he's_ the one you're supposed to be getting closer to."

"On the contrary," Sesshoumaru murmured. "In order to allay his fears, I will show him that you have already accepted me."

His hand flowed through her hair, then stroked along her back, and she knew he was reinforcing his scent. "Isn't that cheating," she asked distractedly.

"You did not specify a course of action, only the end result," he countered. "I intend to succeed."

His nose bumped hers, and she whispered, "What happened to those boundaries we established?"

Golden eyes warmed, revealing traces of amusement and perhaps even affection. "I promised to respect your boundaries, but that does not mean I can never cross them." He drew her into a loose embrace and asked, "Do you wish to protest?"

Any grievance she might have aired lost its merit the moment his lips found hers. Kagome still thought this was an incredibly backwards way for Sesshoumaru to gain Inuyasha's trust. The taiyoukai was getting exactly what he wanted in order to give her what she wished. _Still... if everyone's happy in the end, does it really matter? _

* * *

Inuyasha was _not_ hiding behind Kagome; he was just keeping a safe distance from Sesshoumaru. _If __there's one thing I know about the bastard, it's that he doesn't screw around. _When his brother said he was going to do something, he got it done, so if Sesshoumaru was planning to 'woo' him, he'd make good on the threat. _Damn it all, I don't even know what that means! _The hanyou wracked his brains, trying to dredge up what little he knew about inu-youkai instincts._ It's not like I've studied the subject, and the old man didn't exactly sit me down and explain __why__ he did what he did. Back then, it was just... normal. _

After his parents died, he'd mostly lived as a human... partly out of necessity, since demons didn't want anything to do with him, and partly out of sheer dumb luck, since Kagome had taken a liking to him even though most humans looked askance at half-breeds. The Higurashis had fit him into their family, giving him a sense of belonging that meant the world to him. _And now my idiot brother is trying to horn in on my happy place_, he thought sourly, keeping a wary eye on the serene-faced taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru's vague plan scared the hell out of him, mostly because he had no idea what to expect. _How's he supposed to make me trust him? That's stupid. _Inuyasha would have loved to spoil whatever big plans his brother had by telling Kagome to ditch the bastard, but he couldn't quite bring himself to do it. _Especially not after this morning. _The young woman had just about floated into the kitchen on a cloud of happiness, covered in Sesshoumaru's scent.

Even now, hours later, it was impossible to miss that she was in a good mood. He stole a glance at her face and his expression softened. _I thought you were smarter than this, Kagome. What are you thinking, falling for the one person I hate most in the world? _His ears slowly drooped at the thought. _I don't want to lose you to him. _

He was seriously considering offering Tetsusaiga to Sesshoumaru in order to get him to back off when he realized that Mrs. Higurashi was talking to him. "...won't that be fun, dear?"

"Huh?" he asked, blinking.

The woman gave him a look of fond exasperation, but Sesshoumaru butted in. "I am familiar with the process," he assured. "I will take responsibility."

"Oh, thank you, Mr. Taishou!" she exclaimed.

"You've done this before?" Kagome asked curiously.

"My mother liked sweets," Sesshoumaru stated matter-of-factly, accepting a large bowl of prepared rice from Mrs. Higurashi. Without another word of explanation, he moved towards the door, saying, "Come along, Inuyasha."

"You'll need this, dear," the older woman said, pressing a bowl of water into the hanyou's hands.

"If you say so," he replied dubiously, then trailed after his older brother, who smelled of shampoo and smugness. Souta joined them several moments later, buttoned into a warm jacket, wearing a hat and gloves, and carrying a large wooden mallet. The boy stood next to him while Sesshoumaru carefully inspected a large stone basin on a thick pedestal that looked sort of like a clunky bird bath. "What's with the new lawn ornament?" Inuyasha asked in an aside.

"Gramps had inu-no-niisama carry it out of the storeroom," Souta replied. "It's _really_ heavy."

"What's it for?"

"Mochi," the boy replied simply.

"Surely you are familiar with something so basic," Sesshoumaru drawled.

"Of _course_ I know what mochi is," Inuyasha grumbled. "It's just that they usually don't make it in the back yard." Looking to Souta for back-up, he said, "Your mom uses that little gizmo for mashing, and there's a lot of fan-waving involved."

"Mama said we haven't used this since Dad died, so I don't really remember doing it this way," the boy offered candidly.

Sesshoumaru dumped rice into the basin, then indicated that Inuyasha should take the mallet. "This process takes two people. You will use the mallet, and I will work the grains, monitoring the moisture content." Inuyasha frowned, then stepped up, hefting the big wooden hammer. "Temper your strength so you do not crack the stone," Sesshoumaru cautioned.

"Yeah, yeah... I know how to hold back." With care, he brought the mallet down on the heap of rice with a dull thud.

"Good," Sesshoumaru remarked, and as soon as Inuyasha drew it back for another blow, his hand darted into the basin, drawing the rice together. The mallet dropped, and again the taiyoukai pulled the pile back to the center. It didn't take long for the rhythm to be established.

"If you're too slow, do I get to break your fingers?" Inuyasha jibed.

Smirking faintly, his brother replied, "You may try... so long as the food does not suffer for the attempt."

With a glint in his eye, the hanyou picked up the pace. If he couldn't beat the crap out of his brother, at least he could beat the crap out of the rice. Setting his bare feet more comfortably on the snow-dusted paving stones, he put his back into it, systematically pulverizing the sweet rice until it formed a sticky glob. Sesshoumaru kept up with him, tugging the gummy substance away from the edges of the bowl and occasionally adding a splash of water with his fingertips. He seemed to know the consistency that was required, and for a time, that was all he watched.

However, somewhere along the way, the taiyoukai's golden eyes strayed, and with a start, Inuyasha realized that he was watching _him_ with the strangest expression on his face. "Oi!" he snapped, pulling back when he actually came close to nailing Sesshoumaru's hand. Propping the mallet on his shoulder, he scowled and asked, "Is getting injured so Kagome can nurse your wounds a part of your evil plan, or are you actually spacing out?"

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru replied distractedly. He almost seemed surprised when he added, "Your form is nearly correct."

"Huh?"

The taiyoukai's frowned and said, "You have the necessary confidence, and your strikes are consistent; however, your stance is off."

Inuyasha snorted. "Well excuse me. I didn't know there was a proper form for mochi-making."

Sesshoumaru's head tipped to one side, and there was an odd intensity in his eyes. "Not for making mochi, little brother... for crafting _swords_."

* * *

Kagome was dutifully chopping vegetables when her mother beckoned urgently to her. "Dear, come here... you have to see this."

"Are they...?" she began, then her gut tightened. "Oh, they're not _fighting_, are they?"

"Not at all," Mrs. Higurashi assured, her gaze fixed on something outside. "Now get over here!"

Wiping her hands on her apron, Kagome hurried over to peek out the window. "Erm... wow," she managed, eyes widening at the sight of two shirtless males. Heedless of mid-winter's bite, Sesshoumaru had freed his arms from his sleeves so that his kosode hung from his waist, baring his broad chest. Inuyasha's shirt had also been tossed aside, leaving the hanyou in jeans.

"He's a blacksmith?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired as Sesshoumaru's muscular arms flexed every time the mallet connected with the lump of rice that had formed in the basin.

"Swordsmith," Kagome corrected, fascinated beyond words by the twin magenta stripes that curved up over the taiyoukai's hip. Sesshoumaru handed off the mallet to Inuyasha, whose face showed grim determination. The hanyou brought the hammer down a couple of times, but then his brother interrupted him, jabbing a finger into his shoulder before making some kind of remark. Instead of blowing up, Inuyasha simply corrected his position and resumed. Giving a curt nod, Sesshoumaru turned his attention back to the mochi, giving the sticky mound inside the basin a quick turn before they established a rhythm.

"I think I'll start more rice," Mrs. Higurashi murmured.

"Do we _need_ more mochi?" Kagome asked skeptically.

"Not really," her mother cheerfully admitted. "But _that_ is something I want to encourage."

"Half-naked male bonding?"

As Souta streaked past the window without his shirt, too, Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "It's nice to see them cooperating for a change."

Discretely ogling her would-be suitor, Kagome murmured, "Yes... very nice."

* * *

_**December 30**_

_**

* * *

**_

Sesshoumaru sat at the dining room table and stared at the newspaper without actually seeing any of the words. In spite of his assertions to the contrary, he was rather surprised with how well Inuyasha was responding to his overtures. Though the hanyou still scowled as much as always, his attitude had shifted from outspoken anger to cautious silence. There was no denying that this was progress, and Sesshoumaru knew how to be patient... but... _Kagome is human. I do not have the luxury of decades for him to adjust. _

Past experience gave him little to work with, for Sesshoumaru was more accustomed to tearing down opponents than building trust. _One thing has become clear though. It is easier to gain the trust of someone who wants to believe._ It was strange to think that Inuyasha might have been hoping for reconciliation all along. His brother wasn't someone you could push, though. _For today, I will wait and see. It would be best if he came to me. _

Just then, Inuyasha strolled into the room. For a moment, Sesshoumaru thought that his brother had actually sought him out, but then it became clear that the hanyou was simply carrying something for Kagome's mother. Mrs. Higurashi graced him with a pleasant smile, then set about changing the centerpiece on the table.

There were two cakes of the mochi he and Inuyasha had produced the day before, one slightly larger than the other. These were placed one on top of the other, with greenery tucked in around them. After some fussing, she added paper streamers, then topped the whole thing with a single, perfect orange. Once she was satisfied with arrangement, she quietly excused herself to the kitchen, leaving the brothers alone together.

"Oi... I've got a question," Inuyasha announced in a low voice. Sesshoumaru's brow arched inquiringly, and the hanyou blurted, "If Kagome was crazy enough to accept you... what would it do to her?"

"Do?"

"Yeah, you know," he muttered uncomfortably. "Would she _live_?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened in understanding, and he couldn't believe he'd overlooked such an obvious incentive. If Inuyasha dug in his heels, he could keep the Higurashis to himself for a handful of decades, but time would take its toll... and he would be alone again. However, if he allowed his brother to take his best friend for his mate, she would enjoy a youkai's lifespan. Inclining his head, Sesshoumaru replied, "It will be the same for her as it was for your mother."

The hanyou mulled that over for a few moments, his expression flickering through several emotions before settling on annoyance. "Damn it all... it's no good."

Surprised again, Sesshoumaru asked, "In what sense?"

"On the one hand, you're a bastard, and you don't deserve someone like Kagome," he said bluntly. Eying his brother, he continued, "On the other hand, it hurts like hell to think of losing her one day, but what kind of friend would I be if I saddled her with _you_ for eternity."

"I am a fate worse than death?" Sesshoumaru asked lightly.

Inuyasha took the question seriously. "You're a selfish bastard, acting on your own interests," he accused. "Myouga goes on and on about your honor, an honorable son pursuing an honorable trade, but I just don't see it. You abandoned everything because you found something you wanted more. You're a piss poor excuse for an alpha, so you're better off alone."

_He expected me to assume Father's role? _

Growling softly to himself, the hanyou bitterly demanded, "How do I know you won't abandon Kagome one day... like you did me?"

_He did._ Sesshoumaru fought a grimace as he realized just how many disappointed expectations his brother must be harboring. _How inconvenient._

"Which is why this whole damned mess is no good," Inuyasha said, bringing the conversation full circle. "If I keep looking at what _I_ want instead of what _Kagome_ wants, I'll just end up being a selfish bastard like you."

His assertion was a slap in the face that sent Sesshoumaru back to square one. Inuyasha was willing to bend to Kagome's wishes in an act of selflessness... which worked in his favor, but the hanyou clearly didn't trust him... which could destroy all his plans.

With great care, Sesshoumaru curbed his anger. _I can do nothing about the past, but what I do now will shape the future._ Folding his hands together over the unread newspaper, he chose his words with care. "I see. You do not think me capable of keeping an oath."

"Pretty much."

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin, then quietly inquired, "What promise did I break?"

"Huh?"

He held his brother's gaze and kept his tone neutral. "It is true that I did not live up to your expectations," he conceded. "However, you cannot hold me accountable for the promises you _wished_ me to make."

Inuyasha opened and closed his mouth, then growled, "That's just an excuse, and you damned well know it."

Sesshoumaru went so far as to incline his head. Blood carried its own obligations, no matter what was left unsaid. "Then I shall make you a promise."

"What kind of promise?" Inuyasha asked, his ears sloping forward.

"I give you my word that I will never abandon Kagome."

"Sounds more like a threat," his brother muttered sullenly.

Smirking faintly, Sesshoumaru agreed, "It is indeed an ominous pledge to make."

"How do you figure?"

"The keeping of it will likely mean that I am saddled with _you_ for eternity."

* * *

Later that afternoon, after Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru lugged two impressive arrangements of bamboo and pine into position on either side of the front door, everything was declared _ready _for the big day. Grandpa Higurashi was in high spirits, for Kagome's two guests had made it possible to do a more thorough cleaning than the shrine had seen in at least two decades. Clapping his hands together, the old man announced that they would celebrate with a year-forgetting party. "We'll put the past where it belongs and give the coming year a fresh start!"

Mrs. Higurashi just smiled and nodded, but Kagome laughed and accused, "You just want an excuse to break out that big bottle of saké!"

The old man harrumphed, but he didn't deny it.

As far as parties went, theirs was pretty tame. The Higurashis had few worries and even fewer regrets, so they mostly rehearsed highlights from the past year and laughed over embarrassing moments. Souta brought out some of the games they always played at this time of year, and before long, there was a stiff competition underway between brothers. Kagome ferried plates of snacks from the kitchen at odd intervals, and Mrs. Higurashi kept the saké cups topped off.

When bedtime was finally declared, Kagome dropped onto her mattress with a contented sigh. Everyone was having fun... even Inuyasha. _I know he'd make amends for my sake, but it would be better if he made amends for his own sake. _As she began to doze, she rethought her thought, wondering which brother it applied to more. _Too close to call_, she decided before drifting off.

The barely-discernible click of her bedroom door closing woke her. As a gentle wash of youki identified her visitor, she smiled and murmured, "I thought there was a guard posted outside my door to _prevent_ intruders from disrupting my sleep."

"Hnn," Sesshoumaru replied, managing to sound chagrined. In the dark, she felt him kneel beside her bed, and she turned her head towards the sound of his voice. "I was thinking of your strange human tradition. If you have forgotten all of the events of this past year, it is my duty to remind you of a few of them."

Kagome's brows drew together. "Is this about our year-forgetting party?"

A soft hum acknowledged her question, and then he quietly announced, "My name is Sesshoumaru."

With a soft giggle, she retorted, "I may have had a little saké, but I'm _not_ so tipsy that I've forgotten your name."

Ignoring her protestation, he continued with impressive formality. "This Sesshoumaru wishes to court you."

"I know that as well," she said with a huff.

He drew close enough that she could feel his warmth. "I am still awaiting your answer."

"I remember that, too... along with the condition I set."

Lips grazed her temple, and he inquired, "Will you truly reject me if I cannot meet it?"

"Yes," she whispered. A soft sigh gave her the impression of frustration, so she tried to give him a little encouragement. "He's a nice guy, you know. Not the _easiest_ person to understand, but I'm beginning to think he gets that from his father's side of the family."

"You do not understand me?" he inquired incredulously. "I made my intentions clear."

Kagome giggled softly. _I don't think he's used to being teased. _Reaching for him, her fingertips brushed through a curtain of hair before finding his face. Laying her hand against his cheek, she answered, "Your intentions, _yes_. Your reasons for those intentions, not so much."

"Hnn," he hummed, sounding thoughtful this time.

Pulling back her hand, she said, "I'm sure you can find a way to make a fresh start with your brother. After all, you have more in common than blood."

That gave him pause, but he finally murmured, "Sleep now." Punctuating his command with a brief kiss, he withdrew with an almost imperceptible rustle of cloth and hair; when he next spoke, he was already by her door. "I will not forget what you have said," he promised, and the door clicked shut.

* * *

_**December 31**_

_**

* * *

**_

In the wee hours of the last day of the year, Inuyasha jolted out of a restless sleep when a vague sense of danger spurred him from his dreams. _Wha...? _He looked around wildly, ears swiveling as he took stock of his surroundings. Souta was sprawled on his back, one foot sticking out of his covers, but that certainly wasn't cause for alarm. Distractedly pulling the boy's blankets back into place, he narrowed his eyes at the door, concentrating hard. Slowly, his eyebrows lifted, and he crept forward. Sliding the panel open, he gawked at the demon posted outside. _He's sitting outside the wrong bedroom! _Sidling past Sesshoumaru, he slid Souta's door shut before demanding, "What in the hell are you doing out here?"

His older brother blinked placidly before answering, "Keeping watch."

Dark brows furrowed. "I don't need watching."

"You need training," Sesshoumaru countered.

Inuyasha dropped to a crouch in front of the taiyoukai. Keeping his voice low, he retorted, "I can hold my own against you, and you know it!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head and corrected the course of the conversation. "I spoke to Kagome. She suggests building a future on something other than brotherhood. Her words have merit."

Silvery ears pricked forward. "Isn't that kind of dumb? I mean, the only reason we ever see each other at all is _because_ we're brothers. It's part of our old man's will."

The taiyoukai watched him closely as he announced, "I have attained my mastery, which means it is within my rights to take on an apprentice."

"What... _me_?"

"Yes."

Surprise slowly turned to anger, and Inuyasha scowled at his brother. "You can't bribe me!"

"Bribery is not my intent," Sesshoumaru replied calmly. "This is an entirely separate matter."

"Keh... like I'm supposed to believe _that_."

Sesshoumaru leaned forward, nearly causing his brother to lose his balance. "Even if she refused me, I would still train you."

"Why?" Inuyasha asked skeptically. "From what I've heard, you can't just pull a demon sword out of your ass. You need _power_."

"You need finesse," Sesshoumaru corrected. "Most youkai are deaf to the things you hear."

"I'm not hearing things," he muttered grumpily, mostly just to argue.

"You listen to your blade, which is as it should be," his brother pointed out. "You hear _mine_, which is uncanny. With training, you could call other swords into being."

"You think?"

"Hnn... blades with a clear voice and a fierce will. I am sure they will be as annoying as you are."

"Oi," Inuyasha protested, albeit halfheartedly. Silence lengthened between them, and he finally said, "Lemme think about it."

Sesshoumaru nodded once, then remarked, "If you refuse to learn from me, then go to Totosai."

More than anything, that assured the hanyou that his brother was serious. Inuyasha darted back into Souta's room as quickly as he could, wanting to get away before the taiyoukai caught a whiff of the giddy excitement that had his gut doing backflips. Judging by the small huff of amusement that reached Inuyasha's ears just as the door clicked shut, the bastard _knew_.

* * *

As soon as the sun was up, Grandpa was out the door and in his glory. The old man _loved_ all the hubbub that New Year's generated, and he took pleasure in making sure that every little detail was ready for the thousands of people who would be visiting the Sunset Shrine over the next few days. Since many people made a point to celebrate the turning of the year at a shrine, they would be lining up a couple hours before midnight.

Normally, Kagome would be right there with her family, but she'd been excused from her usual spot on the duty roster. "Are you sure, Mama?" she asked worriedly. "There are always so many little things to take care of!"

"We have plenty of extra help lined up, and they'll be here soon," Mrs. Higurashi assured. "It's more important for you to see to our guests. The day is bound to be a long one for them, so keep them company."

With a small sigh, Kagome nodded her consent. At breakfast that morning, her mother had politely requested that the taiyoukai and hanyou confine themselves to the house for the time being. Demons were rare enough to be mysterious, and while most people held them in awe, there were those who would see their presence at the shrine as an ill omen. There was no denying that human tradition included ceremonies for driving them out.

"Yeah, yeah," Inuyasha had said, waving off the apologies. "I know the drill, and I'll lay low for a while. Don't worry; I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't _have_ to be," Kagome had argued... but they all knew it wouldn't change anything. There were too many superstitions and too few youkai.

_Thankfully, Gramps doesn't do the 'Demon, be gone!' thing any more, and I'll certainly never ward the shrine against youkai._ Shaking herself to keep from dwelling on an old frustration, Kagome studied the tea leaves lingering at the bottom of her teacup. _I know __I__ wouldn't mind if the first thing I saw on New Year's morning was a demon. _Actually, she'd begun hoping she could enjoy that sort of thing all year round.

When the extra workers started gathering out front, Mrs. Higurashi excused herself, taking Souta along as errand boy... and leaving Kagome alone with two bored-looking males. Inuyasha was stationed beside the window, keeping a covert eye on the sudden influx of strangers in the courtyard. "I always feel more cooped up when I know I can't get outside," he remarked.

"Let's play a game to pass the time," Kagome suggested.

"What kind?" Inuyasha asked, glancing skeptically at his older brother, who still sat at the table. Sesshoumaru looked up from his reading and suggested, "Shogi?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Too much strategy. Old Maid?"

The taiyoukai shook his head firmly. "Too much chance."

With a mischievous smile, she coyly asked, "Tag?"

Inuyasha did a double-take when he realized his brother was actually considering it.

* * *

As afternoon lengthened towards evening, Kagome brought a tray of tea to the dining room. Sesshoumaru had finished the newspaper and was idly flipping through a magazine. She sat down next to him, and Inuyasha wandered over and grabbed the seat across from her. Though she tried to think of something to talk about that would interest both of them, so was coming up empty. _The past is a touchy subject, and so's the future. What's left? _

Inuyasha interrupted the conversational limbo by pushing a folded sheet of paper across the table and cocking a brow at her. Giving him a puzzled look, she unfolded the note and read the message. _'Talk to me. On paper.'_

Amused, she waved for him to hand her his pen. They hadn't passed notes since school days, but it had always been a great way to make it through a boring lecture. _'Low tech texting?'_ she wrote back.

Inuyasha read the message, smirked, then started writing. The note he passed back said, _'The bastard's got hella sensitive ears, so it's not like I can get a private word otherwise!'_

Kagome giggled and glanced at Sesshoumaru, whose golden eyes slanted her way. It was almost as good as passing notes right under a teacher's nose. _Okay, this is kind of fun!_ Offering the taiyoukai a cherubic smile, she responded to Inuyasha's message. _'You just want to tease your brother!'_

'_Hell yeah!'_ he replied in bold letters. _'So... why him?'_

'_That's a very personal question.'_

'_Duh. That's why I'm asking it in a way he can't overhear!'_

Kagome shook her head and jotted, _'Wonderful. Passing notes. You're adding a touch of middle school drama to my love life.'_

'_Stop whining and answer me. Are you stringing him along?'_

Rolling her eyes dramatically, she responded, _'Oh, sure. I toy with the hearts of men.'_

'_Watch it, girl. That's the heart of a demon you're messing with. Which is kind of an oxymoron. Still, the bastard doesn't play around.' _

Kagome reread the note a few times, then answered, _'Give me __some__ credit, Inuyasha. I wouldn't string him along any more than you did me.'_

The hanyou's expression clouded, and he gave her a sheepish look over the top of the paper. When it was pushed back, his answer was in very small letters. _'You got over it. Thank goodness. No offense.'_

Kagome's high school crush on Inuyasha was something they'd never really talked about. It had taken her a long time to get used to the idea that he loved her more than anyone... but not in the way she'd hoped. To be perfectly honest, she'd still harbored a few faint hopes in her heart. With a sad smile, she let him off the hook. _'I suppose it was puppy love. Must have been the ears.'_

He scanned her message, then waggled his ears at her, making her laugh. Sesshoumaru was openly staring now, and the two friends ducked their heads like a couple of naughty children. _'Be serious!' _he scrawled.

'_I am!' _she defended, and in tiny text, she added, _'You may have noticed, my tastes haven't changed __much.'_

The hanyou blinked at the note, snuck a look at his brother, then muttered a small, "Keh."

Sesshoumaru had returned to assiduously ignoring them, but he didn't seem angry. Not wanting the taiyoukai to be entirely left out of the fun, Kagome pushed a tiny burst of spiritual energy his way. He neither batted an eye nor returned the favor, but while Inuyasha was busy composing his next message, the taiyoukai shifted so that his leg rested against hers.

Kagome had to turn the sheet of paper sideways to find the words Inuyasha squeezed in. _'Aren't you kinda rushing things?'_

Folding over the sheet, she started writing on the back. _'He's only asking to court me. Surely that means we'll have time to get to know each other.'_

'_He's a bastard. What else do you need to know?'_

'_Everything,'_ she countered, smiling serenely.

Her best friend huffed. _'There's several centuries of everything... and not all of it's pretty.' _

'_But he's pretty.'_

With a grimace, Inuyasha responded, _'Okay... now you're just messing with me!'_

'_Of course!'_ she acknowledged, eyes sparkling.

Inuyasha's eyes brightened, and he excitedly wrote a few lines. _'So if you loved me first... does that mean the bastard's getting my leftovers?'_

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, and she layered just enough power into her one-word response to zing the hanyou's fingertips. _'Leftovers?'_

He muttered a few choice words under his breath as he penned a retort. _'Oi... if you can come up with a better bright side to this, I'm listening.'_

She tapped the pen against her chin as she considered a response. Inuyasha waited with his arms smugly folded over his chest. Searching his face, she realized something... and jotted down her answer. _'You're happy.' _

He stared at the words for several moments, then shot her a look of incredible vulnerability. She met it with a gentle smile, and he fidgeted before dropping his gaze. Denial never came, and with great care, Inuyasha folded the paper once more and jammed it into his pocket for safekeeping.

* * *

They slurped extra-long soba noodles at dinnertime, and Mrs. Higurashi brought out beautifully arranged boxes of traditional delicacies. When she and Grandpa returned to their posts, Souta stayed back and flipped on the television to the annual New Year's Eve broadcast. Just like every year, Kagome cheered for the red team and Souta cheered for the white team during the epic singing competition.

While the Higurashi siblings enjoyed the show, their guests quietly exchanged a few words. "Have you reached a decision?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

Inuyasha sighed and said, "How about you do whatever the hell you want, and I'll do whatever the hell I want. Same as always."

"And what do you want?" the taiyoukai asked evenly.

Dropping all signs of bluster, Inuyasha scratched an ear before cautiously admitting, "I was kinda thinking I might like to look around that forge where you were trained." When Sesshoumaru inclined his head, the hanyou relaxed somewhat. "Maybe you could introduce me to the old coot who made Tetsusaiga... and you could show me some stuff."

"That can be arranged."

"I'm not making any promises," Inuyasha hastily announced. "But... yeah."

Sesshoumaru merely nodded again before letting his gaze drift towards Kagome. "Then you approve?"

The hanyou's ears laid back, but he grudgingly allowed, "I don't disapprove."

* * *

_**January 1**_

_**

* * *

**_

At midnight the bells began to toll, and by three in the morning, Souta was nodding off. Inuyasha carried the sleepily protesting boy upstairs to tuck him in. Stifling a yawn, Kagome moved to turn on the tea kettle, but Sesshoumaru caught her hand. "Put on something warmer," he commanded. "We are going outside."

"But... you need to stay out of sight."

"No one will see us."

The gleam in his eyes stirred her heart, driving away all vestiges of tiredness. "Give me a few minutes," she replied, then hurried upstairs.

While she rummaged in her closet, Inuyasha poked his head into the room and knowingly asked, "Going somewhere?"

"Erm... yeah." Kagome gave him a flustered glance and begged, "Will you keep an eye on Souta?"

"Keh... of course," he replied gruffly. "I promised to wake him in time to see the sunrise."

"Oh, good." Smiling shakily, she whispered, "How do I look?"

Giving her scarf a tug and her head a pat, he smirked faintly and said, "Happy."

* * *

After slipping out the back door, Sesshoumaru gently gathered Kagome into his arms and darted along the edge of the property, well beyond the reach of all the extra lights that greeted those making their annual pilgrimage. Voices carried in the chill night air—chatting neighbors, laughing friends, chanted prayers. Periodically, Kagome could hear the ringing of the bell in front of the shrine, along with the clapping of hands. When Sesshoumaru slipped around the corner of the main shrine, she even caught the jingle of coins as they clattered through the grate over the offering box.

In one breathtaking swoop, the taiyoukai carried her up the stairs of one of the outbuildings, raised the catch, and slid the door open far enough to whisk her over the threshold. By the time Kagome had her bearings and realized which building they must be in, Sesshoumaru closed the door and carried her partway down the steps. "The well house?" she asked dubiously.

"An apt description," he remarked, settling her on one of the steps before continuing down. She could hear the soft scuff of his sandals on the dirt floor below as he circled the low wooden structure. "There is nothing else of interest in the building. It is not even used for storage, and yet I was asked to clean it."

"Oh! Erm... sorry about that. Grandpa went a little overboard this year." From her perch she glanced around, but it was useless. Even with her eyes adjusting, she couldn't make out anything. "I'm sure you did a great job."

"Can you see?" he asked blandly, his voice coming from a different corner than the last time.

Kagome blinked and corrected the direction she'd been looking. "Not really," she admitted. A little light leaked through the seams between boards on the wall facing the main courtyard, but the well house was tucked off in the corner. "Dawn won't reach in here, either," she said ruefully.

"I will take you to where you can see the sun in time to witness its rising."

A gentle surge of youki blossomed before her, rising around Sesshoumaru in eddies of illumination. "What a good idea," she gasped.

"Hnn." He paced off the perimeter once more, but his solemn gaze never left her face. Finally, he declared. "Inuyasha does not disapprove of my intentions towards you."

Clasping her hands together in her lap, she asked, "He trusts you?"

"Not unreservedly," Sesshoumaru admitted. "However, he believes I will keep the promises I make... including any I make to you."

"Good," she offered shyly. "I'm glad for both of you."

The taiyoukai's chin lifted and he inquired, "You acknowledge my success?"

There was a sharpness to his tone, and she knew that her answer would dictate whatever happened next. "Yes," she agreed softly. "I'm pleased with your success."

With fluid grace, Sesshoumaru approached the old wooden stairs and planted his hands on the board on which her feet rested. Leaning forward, he held her gaze. "I have fulfilled your requirement."

"Mm-hmm," Kagome managed. Words escaped her as he prowled upwards, pressing her backwards so the edges of steps above her prodded her in uncomfortable places. He did not stop until he was stretched over her, not quite touching, but unmistakably poised. Even through her coat, she could feel his heat, and her spiritual powers stirred in response to the impressive aura overshadowing hers. She braced her hands on his chest... and immediately experienced a sense of déjà vu from the first time he'd encountered her innate purity. Although she kept a tight hold on those simmering energies now, Kagome knew he'd felt them buck in protest. Thankfully, he wasn't offended; if anything, he seemed pleased.

Sesshoumaru's lids drooped, showing off the bold slashes of color that marked them. "So I will ask you again," he said, his voice rich with confidence. "Will you accept a youkai suitor?"

* * *

An instinctual surge of pride burst through the inu-youkai's chest as the female he'd chosen whispered her acceptance. Her power was strong enough to have earned his respect. Her loyalty was stubborn enough to have bent his will. Her trust was complete enough to accept the ardor of a predator. _I must bind her to my side. _

Sesshoumaru claimed his first kiss of the new year, delighting in the heady combination of bright purity and dusky passion. Kagome's arms wound around his neck, and she sighed softly against his mouth. He paused and sought her gaze, only to find it hazy with pleasure. _Yes, mine. _

With a deep rumble of approval, he pulled her tightly against his body, then reversed their positions so that she straddled his lap. _Yes, more._ Winding the fingers of one hand into her hair, he drew her lips back to his, smiling into another languid kiss. Already, a plan was forming. Their courtship would be perfect in every particular, acknowledging every inu-youkai tradition. That was only right and proper for one of his nobility; however, he would accomplish it all in a fraction of the time frittered upon lesser females. _Yes, swiftly. _

Today, he would court Kagome. _One day is all I need; by day's end, she will be mine. _

_

* * *

_

_**~ Happy New Year ~**_

_**

* * *

**_

**End Note:** Posted on December 31, 2010. 13,106 words.


End file.
